Truth Behind the Lies
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are dating and finally Naruto asks Sakura to marry him, but Naruto has to go on a business trip with Sasuke. Can they stay true to each other after being separated for six months? NaruSaku, NaruSasu, SakuX? writing new ending; so 2 ends SOON TO BE CONTINUED; for the time being
1. Chapter 1

ME (Kiya-Chan): Hey everyone! So if you haven't noticed I have deleted kind of a few stories including "Sasuke Birthday... In July", "-Ness", and "Angels II".

DB (DemonicBrat): Well, this is because she basically lost all hope for them XP... She appreciates those of you who were enjoying them,

ME: I'm sorry! She's right! I don't know... I guess I lost interest in the whole idea of them... plus lack of interest in a couple of them didn't help any... -sigh- So here is a new one!

DB: We were going to write this one together like we are "Cursed", but since I have college and stuff I hardly have time for "Cursed" and my own story "Red Thread".

ME: So me being me, and unable to put this story down I have finished chapter one and am going to write this on my own with the support of my wonderful little sister!

DB: So, here is a basic summery:

Uzumaki, Naruto finally asks his three year girlfriend Haruno, Sakura to marry him. His best friend Uchiha, Sasuke though strongly apposes the arrangement. Is there more to his best friend's words and worries. Can Naruto find the truth in himself? Or will everything fall apart before it begins? What's wrong with Sasuke? He seems almost... jealous?

ME: We hope you enjoy "Truth Behind the Lies"!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto. These characters that we like to fuck with belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

Truth Behind the Lies

CH 1

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke!" a pink haired girl ran through her small apartment to a second bedroom in the back, where a raven haired man sat typing on his laptop. "He proposed! Naruto finally proposed!" she announced, thrusting her hand into the boys face to show off the engagement ring.

Sasuke took the hand and looked at the ring closely. "Hmm, seems the moron went all out." he stated, before swatting away the hand.

"Oh, I can't wait to show it off to the girls!" the girl gushed, holding her cheeks as she blushed. "Though it's about time he proposed, we've only been dating for what? Three years!" she screamed throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Well, it's better late then never Sakura." Sasuke muttered, as he typed furiously on his laptop as if to get out anger or something. "Now could you get your annoying ass out of here. I can't fucking concentrate."

Sakura jutted out her plump bottom lip before she turned with a humph. "Fine, be that way cranky pants!"

Sasuke stared at the computer not even flinching as the door slammed behind the angered pinkette. With a few clicks of the mouse he pulled up a folder with old pictures. He smiled softly as he looked through the pictures of him and a loud looking blonde. "Naruto, you truly are an idiot." he muttered, shutting his laptop as he stood. He already knew that he was going to be getting a call any moment from said blonde either freaking out or so excited that he'd want to go out.

After five minutes of looking for something to wear he made his way to his bathroom, cell phone in hand. Just as he closed the door and stripped about to turn on the shower his bedroom door slammed open. "Sasuke teme!"

_Ah fuck,_ Sasuke thought, wrapping his towel around his waist. "Don't you call first any more?" he asked.

The blonde looked the raven man over and blushed slightly. "Sorry, it's just that I- uh..." he trailed off as he tried to look at anything, but the naked man before him. "Could you like put some clothes on?"

Sasuke rolled his dark eyes; something he only did in front of the blonde. "You can wait here while I take a shower."

"Could you just do that at my place?" Naruto asked hurriedly. Sasuke raised a brow at this as he watched the boy kick at an invisible rock. "I don't want to stay here for too long is all."

Sasuke smirked at this, "Trouble in paradise already?" he mocked, receiving a desperate glare from the blonde. "Alright, what ever I'll dress." he stated with a wave of the hand.

An hour and a shower later Sasuke sat on the blondes bright orange couch with disgust; said blonde chugging down what looked to be his third beer. "You should probably slow down a bit you moron." he muttered leaning back into the couch.

Naruto looked up at him then nodded. "You're probably right." he sighed, setting down the empty can on the coffee table. "Sasuke, I did something stupid."

"What?" Sasuke asked with a scoff. "Proposing to Sakura?"

"No," Naruto retorted, resting his elbows on his knees. "I didn't think ahead. I forgot that I have to go out of town for a while." he stated, his eyes becoming distant. "My company needs me to go head a huge project. Before I went to your place; which I momentarily forgot that you share with Sakura-" he shook his head remembering he was getting off topic. "Before I went over there I called my boss and told him about the proposal and asked if I was allowed to bring my fiancee with me." he heaved a heavy sigh, and hung his head even lower. "He said congrats on the fiancee then said something about such an inconvenience to have with on the job and to leave her behind."

Sasuke scoffed at this and shook his head. "You realize that he has a point, right?"

Naruto looked up at the raven with big pleading eyes. "But, I don't want Sakura-Chan to be mad at me!" he exclaimed waving his arms about wildly. It never surprised Sasuke how childish the blonde truly was. He hadn't changed much in the years he had known him.

"Then turn down the job offer." Sasuke suggested.

"If it were that easy don't you think I would of done so?" Naruto asked seriously as he sat back on his heels. This surprised Sasuke slightly; it was so unusual to see his serious side. "I asked him that exact question and Jiraiya said that if I did that then I would be out of a job for good."

"He'd do that to his own God-son?" Sasuke scoffed, receiving a nod from Naruto. "Wow, that man truly is unreasonable. Well guess Sakura is going to be mad at you."

Naruto tugged at his hair and fell onto his back and sprawled out. "Oi, wish he would of told me this _before_ I asked Sakura to marry me."

Sasuke looked away from the blonde as his frown deepened. "Why do you like that women?" Naruto blinked a couple times as he sat up to take a look at his friend; confused at the sound in his voice. "You two never really complemented each other. If anything you do more and try hardest for the relationship then she ever has. So, why?"

Naruto shrugged at this. "I don't know for sure." he answered, deciding sit cross legged facing Sasuke. "I guess it was all on feeling mostly. I guess I just saw something in her that I couldn't turn away from."

"I have someone like that." Sasuke admitted bluntly.

"Wah! Really!" Naruto exclaimed as he pinned Sasuke down on the couch causing him to blush. "Who! When did this happen!"

Sasuke shoved the blonde off of him listening to him land on the floor with a thud. "It happened a long time ago." he answered truthfully as he sat up properly. "I fell for this person when I was younger and for some reason those feelings haven't left." he explained.

"Who is it!"

"I'm not telling you." Sasuke answered. "We aren't a couple of school girls you know. Besides I don't see why it matters."

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip in a pout that used to get Sasuke to tell or do anything the blonde wanted. "We're best friends! I mean, you can tell me anything!"

Sasuke looked away as his frown deepened even more if possible. "The person is blonde." he hinted.

"Wah! Blonde! Really!" Naruto exclaimed as he started thinking about all the single blondes out there. "Is his person taken? Do I know them?"

A blood vessel pulsed in Sasuke's forehead. "Yes, they are taken." he growled. "Because they are a complete moron. Yes you do know them because they are a complete moron!" he exclaimed, standing to pace the room; his irritation getting the better of him.

"Oi, I'm sorry okay you don't need to get all angry and stuff." he muttered, frowning at the raven. "I wont ask again, okay?"

_That isn't the problem,_ Sasuke thought sadly as he turned to the sad blonde. "Alright, as long as you promise." he stated, deciding to give in. He wouldn't win either way.

They moved from the living room into the kitchen where Naruto cooked them food as they talked about anything but relationships and work. Instead they talked about how their families were doing for the most part. Of course it was never about their real families, but their adoptive ones having both been orphaned at young ages.

"So, Kakashi-san finally married Obito, huh?" Naruto laughed as he fixed both his and Sasuke's plate. "It's about time, huh?"

"It's strange really," Sasuke muttered, running a hand through his hair as he looked down at the appetizing food. "My only blood relative comes out of know where. Then starts dating my adoptive parent. Something is fishy there, don't you think?"

Naruto looked up from his already half eaten plate of food. "Well, somewhat." he admitted, putting down his chopsticks. "It could be that they already knew each other." he suggested. "That would be the only way for you to be adopted to someone other then a living family member."

Sasuke nodded at this logic as he took a bite of his food. "Wow, this is pretty damn good." he admitted. "Better then the last time I ate here." he gagged at remembering how horrible the blondes cooking had tasted.

"Don't get used to it." Naruto muttered, glaring at the raven. "It's not my recipe. I borrowed it from Sakura."

The smile on Sasuke's face faltered into a frown as he stood with his plate to wash it down the sink.

"Hey! I worked hard on that!" Naruto exclaimed, standing from his seat.

"If I wanted to eat that woman's cooking I would of asked her to cook for me." he stated, glaring at the blonde. "If you want to feed me then feed me something of your own cooking!" he exclaimed walking out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded as he stared at the door wondering what the hell just happened.

ME: Yay! Chapter one done!

DB: Holly shit. Sasuke acted just like a fucking women there XD

ME: Alright, so Sasuke is a little OOC there, sorry, but I mean really! He would totally over react to something silly!

DB: -shakes head- Well we hope you enjoyed chapter one!

ME: I am going to do my best to get up chapter two soon... In exactly one week I am going on a two week vacation! I will try and update all stories before then! I can not promise anything!

DB: Well, until next time!

ME: Reviews, faves, and everything else is always appreciated everyone! Thank you for reading ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Alright... So I guess I was delusional and thought I had two chapters up... So here is a two chapter update -dies-

OH AND SORRY FOR I DO NOT HAVE TIME TO EDIT THIS CHAPTER! I WILL RE-LOAD AN EDITED VERSION LATER ^^ Thank you

CH 2

"Hey, Kiba it's just me trying to get a-hold of ya." Naruto muttered into his phone as he folded a shirt to place in his suitcase. "Just wanted to make sure that you could still come over and check up on Pakkun and let him out for me while I'm gone. I'm sorry to bug you with this task. Any way call back, thanks." with a sigh he hung up his phone and looked around his room. As he sat on his bed a little pug came bounding into the room. "Hey, Pakkun." he chuckled picking up the small dog and scratching him behind the ear. "Well wish me luck, I'm off to see Sakura." the small dog let out a small growl at the mention of the girls voice. "Be a good boy." he kissed the dog on the head before heading out.

Naruto drove as slow as he could without pissing off too many people. He had waited until the last minute; as in the day before he left; to tell Sakura. He was pretty sure she had figured it out after all he had seen her multiple times during week and showered her with gifts and taking her any where she wanted to go.

As soon as he walked into the restaurant Naruto saw Sakura sitting at the table alone looking slightly annoyed. "When are you leaving?" she hissed, before her fiancee could even sit down.

"Hello to you too dear," he muttered as he took his seat.

"Don't fuck with me Naruto."

Heaving a sigh he looked her in the eye. "Tomorrow morning." he stated.

"Oh, you would fucking do this to me wouldn't you!" Sakura exclaimed, standing from her seat. "How long for this time, huh!"

"Sakura, please sit down." Naruto sighed, looking over his menu, used to the pinkette's outbursts. Sure enough she sat down deciding that glaring at Naruto would surface. "I will only be gone for six month this time." he finally answered after finding what he wanted to eat.

"Six months!" Sakura burst out. "That's half a fucking year!"

"You do realize that we are in public right Sakura." Naruto sighed shaking his head at how unladylike like she was being. "Yes, I am very well aware of this." he stated, rubbing his forehead. "I would take you along with me, but Jiraiya said I would be fired if I brought along anything but myself and clothes."

"How the fuck would he even know if you brought me along or not?" Sakura hissed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Because he has his watch dog working with me." he answered, putting his menu down. "His damn watch dog and I have to share a motel room for six months." he reached out took Sakura's hands in his not letting her pull away. "I am going to miss you more then the flowers miss the sun in winter." he stated sincerely, looking her in the eye.

"I'm going to miss you too Naruto." Sakura sighed, putting her forehead on their joined hands. "Shall we have one last night with each other before you leave?" she asked, lust running through her eyes.

Naruto chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I have to be up early; I'm sorry."

"So let me get this straight." Sakura dead-panned, taking her hands from the blondes. "Not only am I going to miss your touch for six months I get nothing before you leave."

"Now, if you put it that way-" Naruto's words were cut off by Sakura's lips pressing against his. When they parted both were breathing heavily. "You win, as always Sakura." he muttered, both leaving before even ordering.

The next morning Naruto awoke with his arms around Sakura. He blushed as he slowly released her and got out of bed in favor of taking an extremely cold shower. As he stepped in and started washing his hair a warm body slipped in behind his. "You know, I could help you out with that." Sakura's sultry voice reverberated in Naruto's ear.

"It's okay Sakura." Naruto stated, receiving a pout from the pinkette. "Last night was great though."

"I'm just going to turn up the heat a little for the water." Sakura stated, bending down before Naruto.

Naruto knew she was doing this on purpose and stopped her hand. "I have to finish getting ready and leave Sakura." he stated in all seriousness. "Please, get out of the shower."

"This is my fucking house Naruto." Sakura said with a glare. "If you want to shower alone then go to your own apartment."

Naruto glared down at her and rinsed out the last of the shampoo. "Alright, good-bye Sakura." Naruto said, stepping out of the shower to dress without drying off. The whole way to his apartment he felt awkward with his now wet underpants and pants. It was all clinging where things shouldn't cling. When he arrived home he had an unexpected guest.

"Dobe." the man greeted.

"Stop calling me that." Naruto muttered as he opened the apartment his guest following. "What are you doing here any way?"

Sasuke raised a brow at this; ignoring Naruto undressing before him. "We are working together on this project. Didn't Jiraiya tell you that."

"Nope." Naruto answered from his closet as he pulled out a suite. "He merely said that I would have a partner on this project. Said that he was basically sending a watch dog." his words trailed off. "Oh, guess that makes sense."

"What is that supposed to mean dobe?" Sasuke growled, Naruto merely laughing before he stepped out of his closet completely clothed. Sasuke had to admit that the blonde truly did clean up nicely; especially when he chose to not wear orange. He looked over his blonde friend in his black suite with a white undershirt. "Hn, thought you'd wear your orange one for sure." he stated with a scoff.

"Now why would I do that when this is a business trip." Naruto asked, I only wear that for special occasions.

"Like my brothers wedding?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah! Like that!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. "So, are we sharing a car or something?"

"We are taking mine." Sasuke answered.

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip. "Aw-w, but I wanted to try out my new 1969 Thunder Bird."

"That's not new that's an old piece of shit." Sasuke stated.

"No! It's completely redone including the engine!" Naruto fought. "Let me show ya." he grinned, dragging the raven out of the apartment and down the stairs to the parking garage for the attendants.

They finally came across an old beat up orange Ford truck. Next to it was a covered car. Naruto pulled the cover off a sleek maroon color long car. Sasuke raised a brow at this and looked the car over back to front looking in at the new looking white leather. He whistled and looked up at the grinning blonde.

"Damn, dobe." Sasuke commented. "This actually looks like a car now."

"Told ya so!" Naruto bragged running a hand across the cars smooth surface. "After all it was just a hunk of junk barely worth anything when I got it. Now it's worth close to eighteen thousand dollars."

"Well now; it wasn't worth nothing when you got it." Sasuke demanded. "It was worth at least five hundred dollars."

Naruto shrugged as he pulled the cover back over it. "I guess, but this is a classic. Something that is extremely rare, ya know. Especially in this kind of condition and remastered in it's exact colors and all."

"What ever, we're taking the company car." Sasuke stated as he helped pull the cover back over the car. "After all we wouldn't want this baby to get scratched or anything."

"Which reminds me." Naruto muttered, scratching the side of his nose. "I was wondering if I could keep the T Bird in your private garage to keep it safe."

"I figured you would ask that." Sasuke muttered, placing a hand on the blondes lower back to lead him out of the parking garage. "I'll have someone move it there while we are gone." Naruto opened his mouth to fight against his decision. "Either that or not at all." Sasuke stated before any words could leave those lips.

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip and tossed the raven the keys to the T Bird. "I could just run it over there on our way out of town, but now." he muttered.

"How do you know that my private garage is on the way out of town?" Sasuke questioned with a raised brow.

Naruto kicked at a pebble then grinned at him. "Well, you were a little drunk and you kinda told me." he admitted.

Sasuke cursed under his breath and tossed the keys back to Naruto. "Fine, but _only_ to the private garage."

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed, uncovering the car immediately. "Wanna take a spin?"

With a roll of the eye Sasuke got into the passenger seat before getting back out. "Someone has to drive the company car." he stated.

"Here." Naruto tossed him the keys again. "I'll follow you to the garage. I trust ya' enough to drive it."

Alright, there you are ^^ Now on to chapter three!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter three! Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update... Just barely got back from my two week vaca a few days ago XD Now please don't kill me, but starting tomorrow I am going to start another month long novel! So this means a lot less updates for the next month... I'm sorry! Please do enjoy chapter three though ^^ If I have any time during next month I will update if it is at all possible.

CH 3

Sasuke pulled into the garage with an actual grin on his lips. He placed the car into park and patted the steering wheel in appreciation. After turning off the car he got out and locked up just as Naruto pulled into the drive way. "Runs like a beaut, eh?"

"That she does." Sasuke agreed as he tossed the keys back to their rightful owner. "Now lets get our asses going so we can earn our paychecks." Naruto motioned for Sasuke to get into the passengers seat, not allowing him to drive first. "I hate you very much right now." He half pouted as he glared at the grinning blonde as he pulled out into traffic.

The first half drive was spent listening to what Sasuke would call "teeth grinding music" that Naruto half danced to as he drove down the high way. Of course Naruto babbled about random things including Sakura who he gushed over mostly.

"So, how upset was she when you told her you were leaving for six months?" Sasuke asked with a cocky smirk.

Naruto slightly flinched at that question. "She was actually quite unhappy with me." He admitted sadly. "I didn't mean to upset her, it's just that she wouldn't of let me go if I would of told her sooner."

Sasuke raised a thin brow at this, "You are old enough to make your own decisions after all." He rationalized.

Naruto chose not to reply to that statement; as he pressed on the gas peddle. He merely looked out the window and weaved through traffic. Sasuke chose not to say anything more knowing better. He watched out the window carefully just in case the blonde ended up doing something stupid; after all, the raven wouldn't put it passed him.

"Naruto, I think perhaps I should drive now," Sasuke said wearily as they stopped for gas half way to their destination. Naruto glanced at him as he pumped the gas, Sasuke coming from the station with two sodas in hand.

"Alright," Naruto gave in as he put the gas pump back. Both men got back into the car and Sasuke peeled out of the gas station, receiving multiple colorful words from the blonde beside him. "What the hell!"

Sasuke smirked at this as he slowed down slightly. "Too quiet dobe," he muttered, glancing at the blonde who glared at him. "Stop pouting. Just because Sakura is upset with you does not mean that it's the end of the world."

Naruto took a deep breath and shook his head. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered grinning at him. "Guess I should get my head in the game huh. After all I can't let you upstage me."

"Hn, like you could ever beat me moron." Sasuke stated in a cocky tone.

"I think you're the one delusional teme." Naruto retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess the real question is," Sasuke began as he switched lanes. "When are you going to grow up and open your eyes?"

Naruto blinked a couple times in confusion. "Open my eyes to what?"

Sasuke's smirk grew slightly as he glanced at Naruto. "That you will never beat me no matter how hard you try."

"Fuck you Sasuke." Naruto growled.

"Is that an offer?"(1) Sasuke joked, chuckling when he noticed Naruto's cheeks start to heat up to a light pink. "For being so tan, it sure doesn't hide your embarrassment well does it."

"Shut up." Naruto muttered, looking out the window to watch all the fields full of cows.

They drove on in silence the raven glancing at his partner in worry. Sasuke knew for a fact that Naruto never shut up unless something was truly bothering him. Of course normally Sasuke would prod the blonde enough until he just blew up; like Naruto did to him. Somehow he knew that this time perhaps the blonde would break. He did not understand what Naruto saw the in the bossy pinkette who had hated Naruto at first. She had liked Sasuke at first until she found out his secret then suddenly turned her 'affection' onto Naruto.

_Could it be out of pity?_ Sasuke wondered as he took an exit to get gas for the car again. _Or, was she just tired of trying and wanted the next best thing?_

"I'll go in and pay this time." Naruto muttered, getting out of the car as soon as it stopped.

"We're on pump four!" Sasuke called after him, Naruto waving a hand as if to say "alright".

"Trouble in paradise?" Sasuke turned slowly to a blonde women who was by a car behind them.

Sasuke shook his head.

"He and I aren't-"

"Don't lie." she chuckled waving a hand. "With the way you look at him and that brief moment of interaction-" she shrugged, leaning back on her car. "It's completely obvious."

"No, really he and I are only friends," Sasuke dead-panned. The girl raised a blond brow at this in question; she just knew that her eyes did not deceive her. "He had a fight with his fiancee before we left if you must know."(2) he hissed.

"Ah," the girl nodded in understanding. "Then, does _he_ know _your_ feelings for him?" she asked, motioning the blonde coming out of the gas station before disappearing into her car and taking off.

"That was weird," Sasuke muttered as he started pumping the gas.

"What was weird?" Naruto asked, leaning on the dirty car not caring that his suite was getting ruined. "Who was that girl any way?(3) You two seemed to be having quite the debate with how red your face was getting."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Some lady," he stated before putting the pump back and closing the gas lid. "We were merely talking, lets go."

"You?" Naruto asked baffled as he got in on his side. "You hardly talk to strangers. Are you sick?"

Bored dark eyes glared over to the blonde who merely grinned at him. "No, now shut up."

"Aw-w, but Sasuke teme!" Naruto complained, sputtering out his pet name for his friend. "I'm tired of being quiet! Lets play a car game until we get to our destination!"

"We aren't five you know." Sasuke ground out, Naruto completely ignoring him as he proceeded to pick a random car game. Even though it irritated Sasuke greatly, he had to admit he was happy to see his friend back to normal; mostly.

**Two hours and ten games later**

"Look Sasuke there's the condo's!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping up and down in his seat like a five year old.

_Thank God,_ Sasuke thought, irritation clear in his facial features. "Good, now shut up." he hissed, as he pulled into the condo's looking for theirs in particular. "Ah, number seven(4). Get out, get your shit, and keep your mouth shut dobe."

Naruto growled under his breath as he opened his door and did just that. He waited at the door since Sasuke had the key; thanks to the fact that Naruto lost his own keys every other day. After unlocking the door they walked into and looked around. The downstairs consisted of a small kitchen, a rather large living room/ dinning room and a small half bathroom with washer and dryer. They walked up the stairs to find and claim their rooms when they stopped short.

"What the fuck!" they exclaimed in unison when they found two bathrooms and one large bedroom with a queen sized bed.

"Boys, are you here?" someone called from the entry way.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto exclaimed in both excitement and anger. He ran down the stairs and landed right in front of the gray haired man where he promptly pulled back his fist and punched him in the stomach. "You said this was going to be a two bedroom condo!"

"That was a little much don't you think dobe," Sasuke sighed from behind the blonde, smirking in satisfaction that the gray haired man was in discomfort.

"They were out of two bedroom condo's," Jiraiya wheezed out as he concentrate on breathing properly again. When he was sure it would not hurt any more he stood up straight and looked the two over. "I figured you two have been friends for so many years that you would not mind so much."

"Why are there only lazy boy chairs in the living room?" Naruto sighed, having figured if they had a couch one of them could take that instead.

Jiraiya shrugged as he walked further into the house to sit. "This place came furnished," he explained. "I figured since you two wont be home much any way that it would be suited to your stay."

"I really hate you right now," Naruto muttered glaring at the man.

"Alright, now down to business that could not wait until tomorrow," Jiraiya said, ignoring his young pupil's mutterings and rantings. "So, our client is deciding that he does not wish to listen to us, well at least me." he explained. "I am leaving it up to you two to change his mind. You have an appointment to see him first thing in the morning, so you two better get a good nights sleep."

"Wait, but we just got here and our first assignment is already so soon?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down Naruto, you should of seen this coming after all." Sasuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and help rid himself of his headache. "Anything else we should know about this client?"

Jiraiya nodded holding out two folders, handing one to Naruto then the other to Sasuke. "His name is Gaara Sabaku. He runs the company he has hired us for. His elder siblings work for him, he is very wealthy. Most of his subordinates are terrified of him and if it weren't for his siblings he would be ruthless."

"He isn't a murder is he?" Naruto gulped staring at the picture of the glaring red head called Gaara.

"Very funny Naruto," Jiraiya said dryly. "No, oh and Naruto. This part is specifically for you since this will work out in our favor. He's into blondes." Naruto's eyes widened while Sasuke's narrowed into slits as he glared at the gray haired man; wishing that murder was legal.

1: I've always loved that little joke XD So I just had to put it in here ^^

2: Yeah I know, Sasuke would normally just basically tell other people to fuck off. Somehow though I thought this would work out better for the story though -grins-

3: Can you guess who the girl was?

4: I've read a lot of FanFiction for Naruto and noticed that even though everyone put's all the characters into play; even Kyuubi; I never seen anyone use team Kakashi's team number XD So I have incorporated it in here even if it's only a small thing ^^

Well that was chapter three, sorry it was kind of boring... I promise to update again when I can and that these next chapters are going to be at least a little more entertaining ^^ Until next time everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update Truth Behind the Lies... I've been working a lot on Quintuplets -scratches back of head- any how here is chapter four!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters and sadly never will

CH 4

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked later that night when both men were trying to sleep.

"What?" Sasuke asked in returned, obviously irritated that the blonde never seemed to shut up.

"Does Sakura really love me?" the blonde asked timidly. Sasuke turned over onto his other side to look at the blonde who was staring up at the ceiling. "I ask you only because you two live as roommates together. Does she really love me the way I love her?"

Sasuke raised a brow at this. "Are you sure you even love her the way she loves you?" he asked in return. "I have heard that if you doubt your partner even a little then you may not love them as much as you think." Naruto did not answer that as he turned onto his side, his back to the raven. "Hn, night dobe."

"Moron! Get your ass up!" Sasuke screamed at the sleeping blonde, spread out across the whole bed snoring loudly while the clock read eight in the morning. "We're going to be late!" Sasuke threw a bucket of cold water over the blonde who woke with a start screaming that it was cold.

"What the fuck was that for!" he screamed glaring at the raven who stood over him.

"To cool you off and to get your ass up," the man answered, carrying the now empty bucket over his shoulder as he walked to the door. "Dry off and get dressed. We need to get going."

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip at this. "What about breakfast?" he pouted.

"In the kitchen so hurry up,"

Both men sat quietly at the table; Sasuke drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper while Naruto scarfed down his own food. "If you keep eating that fast you're going to choke Naruto, slow down we have plenty of time."

"I really just want to get this day over with Sasuke," Naruto muttered staring down at his food. "I hate feeling like I can't trust Sakura. I _love her_ so why do I feel this way."

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he put his coffee down. "Look Naruto, this isn't a vacation for you this is work," he stated looking the blonde in the eye. "Your concentration should be only on work. I'm sure that everything is fine back home. Now concentrate we meet with our employer in a half hour."

"Sakura, are you awake yet?"

"Ugh, what do you want Ino?" Sakura muttered from under a pile of blankets.

"Were you out all night drinking or something?" Ino giggled, brushing her long bangs from her face. "You do realize that you need to get ready for work right?"

Sakura took a minute before she pushed away some of the blankets. "Could you tell them that I'm sick or something?" she asked, turning to look at the other girl. "I seem to have company as well." she smiled looking over her shoulder.

Ino took a step back staring at the pinkette. "You didn't," she gasped, Sakura shrugged. "You are e_ngaged_ to Naruto!"

Sakura narrowed her green eyes. "Yeah well he shouldn't of left for six months." she stated. "Look, it's only sex. What harm is there in it?"

Ino thought about that a moment then heaved a sigh. "Get your ass up and ready for work I'm not covering for you." she stated turning away from her friend to wait in the living room.

Sakura heaved a sigh as she turned onto her side. "Sorry, I need to go to work," she whispered to the pale man beside her. "Thank you." she kissed his forehead then got up out of bed, a pale hand snatching her wrist to pull her back in bed.

"So, you were just going to leave?" he asked curiously. "Without a g'morning hello?"

Sakura chuckled as she leaned up and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry, my friend slash co-worker wont wait that long." a tricky look flashing through her green eyes. "Though I'm free after four today."

"Are you really engaged?" he asked, letting her up to dress.

"Yeah," she answered like it was no big deal.

"To whom?"

"Uzumaki, Naruto," she answered pulling on her pants.

The boy shook his head as he laid on his back again. "He's one of my friends you know," the man stated.

"Aw, come on Sai," Sakura chuckled straddling him. "What he doesn't know wont kill him right?"

"Or me," Sai muttered.

Sakura smiled and kissed him softly before she stood and walked quickly to the door. "I'll meet you here at four then."

"Thought it'd be after four,"

"I'm sure I'll be able to leave early just fine." Sakura stated with a shrug as she left the room. "Alright Ino, we can go now."

"Hello and welcome," a peppy blond greeted, her hair pulled into four spiked horsetails. "How may I help you today?"

Sasuke looked the women over then glanced over at Naruto and heaved a sigh hoping that he wouldn't have to work with two morons. "Uchiha and Uzumaki, here to see Sabaku." he stated.

The girl released a sigh of relief, "Thank God," she muttered, "I'm Temari Sabaku his elder sister. Follow me please." she started walking down a long hall scratching the back of her head. "Pardon me I really hate it when he puts me at the front desk. How any girl can pretend to be happy all day is beyond me."

Naruto frowned at this, "It's not difficult to be happy all the time." he stated.

Temari looked over at him and shook her head, "My guess is you had a sad childhood and decided to not show it by smiling all the time and looking at the brighter side of things."

"Hit the nail on the head dobe," Sasuke smirked receiving a glare from Naruto.

"Don't even get me started on your past mister emo," Temari grunted, Sasuke snapping his mouth shut. "Here we are, please make your selves comfortable and Gaara will be right with you." she said with a smile, closing the double doors behind her.

"We were just played weren't we," Naruto muttered, leaning back in one of the large black chairs in the office room.

"Most likely, they probably did some back ground research on us to make sure we were the right kind of people." Sasuke stated, walking around the office looking at the pictures and degrees. "It would seem we are indeed going to have our hands full for this job."

"He already has so many companies through the states, why does he need a second one _here_ in this _city_ no less?" Naruto sighed staring up at the ceiling.

"That's an easy question," someone droned from the door way. "This is a multi million dollar company and with being a multi million dollar company this one building can not handle all the business that comes through here, hence the second building."

"Ah, mister Sabaku, sorry this last form needs to be signed," a girl with blond hair in long pig tails exclaimed, blushing slightly as she noticed the guests, her eyes meeting Sasuke's. "Oh, hi again." she chuckled to him before leaving Sasuke staring as she left.

"Hey, wasn't that-" Naruto began before he shook his head. "Nah, can't be the same girl. Was that Temari?"

Sasuke smacked his forehead with his hand and shook his head. "Sorry for the interruption, my secretary Naruko is very efficient in my paper work," Sabaku informed motioning for them to sit. "So you two are my contractor and architect huh." he looked both men over then leaned back in his chair. "I have looked into your previous projects you have done together, I do appreciate them. You two are the most proficient which is why I have chosen you."

Naruto nodded laying out the plans for the new building. "I have a few things I wished to discuss with you about the plans," Naruto stated, his mind turning towards business. "I am having a little difficulty understanding why you want a building this size on such a small plot of land."

"Are you saying you can not accomplish this small task?" Sabaku asked with a raised none-existent brow. "If not I am sure I can find-"

"I'm not saying it can not be done," Naruto interrupted, narrowing his eyes. "I am saying that we are going to have to make major adjustments to make it fit properly. It wont be able to be as wide as this, it'll have to be taller for sure. With this size most likely about twenty-four stories high."

"Very well I can compromise." Sabaku stated, leaning over the table to listen to the blondes idea's on how to make the building function efficiently.

There you go! Yeah I know... not much happened -_- I'm sorry! I promise it's going to get better! Please be patient with me and this story. Alright, so on to the next chapter of this story or Quintuplets... not sure yet... until next time! Thank you for taking your time and reading Truth Behind the Lies!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Here is chapter five! Sorry it took so long, been working on a book with Demonic Brat ^^ So I hope you all enjoy chapter five of Truth Behind the Lies!

CH 5

Sasuke yawned as he stripped to get into bed Naruto still in the bathroom. "You never cease to amaze me when it comes to handling difficult clients," the raven called, Naruto walking out in only his boxers and wet hair.

"Yeah, he was more simple then our last client that's for sure," the blonde stated, stretching and getting into bed. "Sasuke, did you have someone bring a new mattress or something? It shouldn't be completely dry after how much water you dumped on me this morning."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't of if it weren't for the fact that the whole bed ended up wet in the end," he explained with an irritated sigh. "Try not to take up most of the bed tonight."

"Would you rather me just go sleep in one of the lazy boys?" Naruto asked sarcastically. Sasuke chose not to respond to that afraid he might say more then he should. "Thought so, G'night."

"Night," Sasuke sighed, snuggling into his pillow.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to the ringing of the phone. Groggily he opened his eyes and glare at the blasted invention then at the sleeping blonde. With a groan he picked up the phone to cease it's annoying ringing. "Uchiha," he answered trying to wake up a little more.

"_Yes, Uchiha, I wanted to let you and Uzumaki know that this morning's meeting is canceled,"_ Gaara's voice droned on the other end. _"It has been moved to a dinner where you will meet other employee's. See you two at eight."_ and the line went dead.

Sasuke looked at the phone and resisted the urge to throw it across the room and into the wall. Looking at the clock he was slightly shocked that it was already nine in the morning. He turned to Naruto who was curled in the fetal position hugging a pillow. _He's cuter when he's sleeping and has hi mouth shut,_ he thought as he got up out of bed letting the blonde sleep longer. With nothing much to do he put on a pot of coffee and pulled out a news paper and started reading then doing the crossword puzzle and Sudoku.

A pot of coffee and two news papers later he heard a loud thud from upstairs then the pounding of running feet. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that crossed his handsome features as he realized it was close to noon. "Sasuke! We're late! Where are you! Why didn't you wake me!" Naruto screamed as he started down the stairs, hair mildly tamed and teeth brushed, dressed in a suite and doing up the tie when he stopped in front of Sasuke who remained in his boxers and nothing more. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"Well you see mister I-sleep-through-everything," Sasuke began, doing his best not to break into laughter. "Sabaku called _early_ this morning and said morning meeting was canceled and we are to meet up for dinner to meet more employee's." Naruto's mouth gaped open as he listened to Sasuke's explanation. "Since I know how much you just _love_ getting up early on days off I let you sleep in."

"Isn't that nice of you," Naruto muttered, dragging himself into the kitchen and poured himself the last cup of coffee there was. After adding as much sugar and cream he could handle he finally sat in the other chair and leaned back. "What should we do for the remainder of the day?"

Sasuke raised a brow having thought that the blonde would just change and take off without him. "Visit the cemetery?" he asked, watching as Naruto flinched at the idea. "I'm not going to let you put that off until the last minute dobe."

"I... I wasn't going to put it off until the la-" he cut himself off and shook his head, running a hand roughly through his hair. "Alright so I was going to wait until closer to the time we leave." he admitted.

Sasuke nodded knowing the blonde all too well. "Yeah, I figured as much," he stated putting down the paper in favor of putting his coffee cup in the sink. "I'll take a quick shower, you finish your coffee then change. I wanted to give my respects to some people too." he admitted leaving Naruto slightly dumbfounded.

Taking a deep breath Naruto put out the foot rest on the lazy boy and relaxed as he sipped at his coffee. _Damn Sasuke, he knows me too well,_ he thought heaving a sigh. It wasn't the first time he had thought so, but he guessed being friends since elementary school would do that to people. _I can't believe it's been ten years since we've been home._ He thought shaking his head before taking another sip of coffee. "If they were still alive they would be so mad." he chuckled, putting the foot rest down and finishing off his coffee and heading up to get dressed.

By the time Naruto was ready Sasuke was right behind him. "I'm driving," the blond claimed, catching the keys that Sasuke tossed at him.

They drove the short distance in silence at first before Sasuke broke it. "That Gaara, seemed to like you," he commented as casually as possible.

Naruto glanced over at the raven, it really was rare for him break the silence after all he normally preferred it. "Nah," he scoffed shaking his head. "It's all business Sasuke, nothing more. Besides I am engaged to Sakura now and-"

"Would you stop mentioning her please," Sasuke grumbled. "Sakura this, Sakura that. Come on already, haven't you announced that news enough already?"

Naruto fell silent for a moment, "Well gee fine if you don't want to hear it any more then I wont say it any more," he grumbled as he turned into the cemetery. Naruto parked in the small parking lot, locking the car as they got out. "Say hi to your parents for me." he muttered as he wandered into the well known cemetery. Finding the rather large tree his parents were buried under he stopped before their graves, using his hand to wipe away some of the dirt. "Hi mom and dad. Sorry it's been so long since I've been home my job keeps me plenty busy. I got lucky this time though hence why I'm here-" he let his sentence cut off as he stared at the graves. "I'm engaged to a beautiful girl. She's a lot like you in some ways mom. Hard-headed and strong. Has a temper." he chuckled then heaved a sigh. "But, lately I've been having these strange dreams about Sasuke, what does that mean?"

Sasuke stared down at his family's head stones. He hadn't visited them in so long he had no idea if he should say anything or just stare at them any more. _It's pointless to talk to them,_ he thought shaking his head. _They're dead, they can't hear you any more idiot._ He opened his mouth before shutting it and heaving a sigh. "At the risk of looking like a psycho," he muttered bowing to his family to show respect. "Sorry it's been so long, mother, father, and brother. A lot has changed since you all died." he took a deep breath feeling like a complete fool talking to head stones. "I'm here with Naruto, you remember that blabbering idiot of a blonde. He's grown a lot too since back then. He's quite handsome and to be completely honest I have grown to love the moron. I wish he would notice me more the way he notices this stupid pink haired slut he's engaged himself to." he shook his head and ran his hands over his face. "Any way, nothing I can really do about it at this point in time, but now this psychotic red head has his eyes on him. Guess I'll be playing cock-blocker this time, considering all the times he's saved my ass from those stupid girls by acting like we... were..." his sentence cut off and he shook his head. "Bye, I'll come back again before we leave." and he walked away trying to get his thoughts straight before meeting Naruto back at the car.

When he returned to the car Naruto was not back yet. He had figured that the blonde would take a while but not this long. A half hour had already passed since Sasuke had gone to his parents. He looked at his watch and shook his head, walking back towards the cemetery almost running into the blonde he was going in after. "Oh, hey Sasuke," he smiled, wiping away some stray tears. "I'm ready to go now. How long until we have to be at the dinner meeting?"

Sasuke checked his watch again as they walked back to the car. "A good five hours," he answered uneasily. "How about some lunch?" he suggested as they switched places, the raven behind the wheel.

"Our old dinning place?" Naruto asked, he wouldn't call it pleading he was not pleading for it.

Sasuke glanced over at the blond who's eyes were as big as saucers, "Hn," was his response as he turned the car in the right direction.

After lunch they went back to the condo one thing on Naruto's mind. "I need to call Sakura, to make sure she's alright."

Sasuke flinched at this, glaring at the ground. "What ever, I'm going to get changed for our meeting," he muttered going up the stairs.

Naruto watched him for a mere second while calculating how many hours ahead he was to the pinkette. "Two hours, she should be up by now," he muttered calculating it was about five there. He dialed the number and awaited the answer.

"_Hello?"_ Sakura answered slowly.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed joyously.

"_Ugh, Naruto?"_ Sakura asked, sounding sicker then a dog. _"Could you not be so loud?"_

Naruto paused for a moment, "Have you been drinking?" he asked.

Sakura paused at this before speaking, _"Only a little Naru dear,"_ Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as if to fight a headache. _"Ino is with me at all times, she's making sure I don't do anything stupid I promise."_

"So, you've been out more then once since I left?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"_Look, I'm just a little upset that you are going to be gone for six fucking months Naruto!"_ the girl exclaimed on the other end. _"I've waited three years for this Naruto-"_

"So then six moths shouldn't be difficult," Naruto interceded. "I need to go, I'm sorry. We have a dinner meeting with the client. I'll call again when I have time." he hung up before the woman could say anything more. He tossed his phone onto one of the chairs and walked away from it in favor of changing his clothes as well.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked instantly, more out of kindness then caring.

"Hung over and drunk," Naruto answered tossing his shirt into the dirty clothes hamper.

"She's been drinking again?" Sasuke asked curiously, as he watched Naruto undress from the corner of his eye. "Think she'll be okay until we get back?"

Naruto nodded as he pulled out a button up white shirt then a pair of black slacks. "We are going to a nice restaurant right?" he asked before putting it on.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered, pulling on a black button up shirt.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, I'll call my 'cous to keep an eye on her," Naruto sighed, tucking in his shirt feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Leave it un-tucked, suites you better," Sasuke commented.

"Don't wear a tie and leave the top button undone," Naruto commented as he buttoned and zipped his pants. "Here's your shoes."

"Here's yours."

As they walked out to the car Naruto pulled out his cell and heaved a sigh, hesitating before finally dialing the dreaded number.

"_What?"_ an annoyed voice answered on the other end.

"Hey Kyu, umm I have a slight favor," Naruto answered.

There was a pause on the other end, _"Naruto, do you have any idea what your girl has been doing?"_

"Drinking too much," the blond sighed as he buckled his seat belt, allowing Sasuke to drive.

"_Well that too but-"_

"Kyu, I really can't stay on the phone for long," Naruto interrupted pinching the bridge of his nose. "I was just wondering if you could keep an eye on her and make sure Sakura doesn't kill herself before I return."

"_But Naruto there is more you need to know,"_ Kyu continued almost sounding panicked.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed feeling his temper rise. "Can you keep an eye on her or not?" he growled.

The man on the other end was silent before heaving an irritated sigh, _"Yeah, what ever."_ and the line went dead.

Naruto blinked and looked at the phone before groaning. "Damn it," he muttered resting his head on the head rest.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded taking deep breaths and looking out the window. "May I ask one small question before we get to the meeting?"

"If it has to do with Sakura then no." Naruto demanded. Sasuke shut his mouth as they parked in the parking lot and making their way into the restaurant.

"Ah and there they are ladies and gentlemen!" Gaara exclaimed as Sasuke and Naruto entered the private room. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, we would not be able to make this happen without them." the people in the room exploded into cheers. "Please have a seat and we shall begin."

"Ah, welcome you two," Temari greeted motioning them to sit by her.

"What just happened?" Naruto whispered as he sat closest to the blond women.

"Oh," Temari chuckled, "Gaara was explaining how you two are the contractor and architect. You two are the most well knowen after all."

"I see," Sasuke and Naruto muttered in unison as Gaara continued on what he wanted to see from this new business.

"That is everything," Gaara finally announced as everyone finished their dinner and put away their notes. "Oh, and Naruto I wish for you to escort me tomorrow so we can talk some more about the structure of the new building." he looked to Sasuke who glared back, "I will only be needing Uzumaki tomorrow thank Mr. Uchiha."

"I don't trust him," Sasuke muttered as he followed Naruto into the condo.

"What's not to trust Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he dropped the keys onto the small stand by the door before turning on the light to the kitchen.

"Don't you remember what Jiraiya said?" Sasuke asked, sitting to relax in a chair. "He _likes blondes_." he insisted as he took off his shoes. "I just don't think you should be alone with him."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge to pull out a bottle water. "You're over thinking it Sasuke," he waved off the comment. "Everything will be fine. The question is-" he began as he turned around to face the quiet Sasuke, "will you be alright alone tomorrow?"

"I'm not a child," he ground out resting his head against the head rest. "I'm sure I'll find something to do while you're away entertaining the crazy red head."

Yay! That's chapter five! Hope you all enjoyed ^^ Please review, fave and what not ^^ Chapter six should be rather interesting ^^ Until next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Wow, chapter six... sorry this story is kind of going slow. Hope you enjoy chapter six ^^

CH 6

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he paced the living room of the condo. He could not seem to keep still since Naruto had left earlier that morning. He could only imagine what the red head was going to do to the naïve blond. He paced and paced trying to think of anything but the blond when an annoying ring tone began going off singing "Love the Way You Lie". Only one person would have that song set as a ring tone, Naruto. He grabbed the annoying phone and pushed send, "Uzumaki's phone," he muttered into it.

"_Sasuke?"_ the person asked slightly confused. _"What are you doing answering Naruto's phone? He never lets it out of his sight."_

Sasuke heaved a sigh of irritation as he collapsed into a chair. "Yeah, well he didn't want me calling him fifty times today," he explained, the other line staying silent obviously confused. "He's alone with this Gaara Sabaku, who's supposed to be our boss for this project. I don't trust him, but Naruto does."

"_Ah, I see,"_

"Why did you call Kyuubi?" Sasuke finally asked wanting the conversation to just be over.

"_Oh, right,"_ Kyuubi muttered obviously lost in thought. _"I've been keeping an eye on Sakura like he asked. He needs to get rid of her."_

Sasuke raised a brow at this already knowing that but wondered what she had done, "What do you mean?"

Kyuubi was silent for a moment before answering, _"She's sleeping around on him,"_ he finally announced. _"Sasuke, if you love my cousin as much as everyone thinks you do, make him call her at ten our time."_ with that the line went dead.

Sasuke stared at the phone his brows furrowed. Did everyone realize this except the blonde himself? He toyed with the phone in his hands as he thought his new info over. He looked at the phone again before opening it and made his way into the pictures. He didn't care for the background Naruto had for his phone; him and Sakura kissing. Though as he went through the pictures he found himself in there many times or him and Naruto beside him making goofy faces or putting bunny rabbit ears behind his head. Very few pictures were of Sakura or anyone else that they knew. This made the raven quite curious about what was actually going through his friends head.

"So, you and your partner," Gaara began as he poured Naruto another drink. "Are you two anything else besides work partners?"

Naruto raised a blonde brow to this and shook his head, as he downed his fifth beer. "Nah, we're just best friends," he answered with a huge grin. "Are you sure it's a good idea to be drinking tonight? We only just started the project."

Gaara glanced to the man beside him, "We are celebrating having completed the final blue prints for the structure," he explained.

Naruto thought about that a moment, his thoughts becoming slightly hazy from the alcohol, "Shouldn't we be celebrating with _everyone_ then?"

"Why?" Gaara asked flatly. "We are the ones who completed it not them."

Naruto frowned at this, putting down his empty glass, "Celebrating a job well done should be done with the company not just two people who may have finished a small part of the over all project," he stated as he stood, swaying slightly. "I shall take a cab home, thank you. See you in the morning boss." After making it outside he got into a waiting taxi, another taking it's place shortly after they left.

After the taxi stopped in front of the condo and Naruto paid the cabi, he made his way to the door swinging it open, "Sasuke! I'm home!" he called out, letting out a small laugh.

Sasuke looked up from the book he was reading, staying up like a house wife waiting for their husband to get home. "Are you drunk?" he asked, furrowing his brows as he made his way to help Naruto. "You stink like it."

"It was only a couple of drinks," Naruto chuckled, his cheeks flushed red.

"_He_ didn't do anything to you did he?" Sasuke asked cautiously. "_Tried_ anything?"

"Awe, not this again Sasuke-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed, sloppily trying to push the helpful raven away from him. "Gaara's a good person, I wont say it again!"

Sasuke chuckled at this and heaved a sigh, "Alright, alright I give up then,"

"Don't do that," Naruto pouted. "Giving up is the worst thing one can do, neh?" he leaned in close to Sasuke's face who blushed immensely. "There... there is something I've been meaning to... ask..."

"As long as it's not about Sakura then-"

"Do you like me?" Naruto cut him off.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked dumbly.

"Do you like me?" Naruto repeated, as he allowed Sasuke to help him undress to his boxers.

"Sure I do," Sasuke answered, trying to keep his blush down. "You are like a-" his sentence was cut short by Naruto's lips attaching themselves to his. Sasuke was so dumbfounded he couldn't even move until he felt Naruto's tongue trying to find it's way into his mouth. He pushed the blonde away and looked away from him. "You're drunk and not yourself Naruto. You should get to sleep." with that he turned on his heels and went downstairs.

"Neh, Sasuke have you seen my cell phone?" Naruto groaned as he walked down the stairs to find the raven sleeping in one of the lazy boy chairs. He half smiled as he looked at the mans sleeping face and felt his heart rate speed up slightly. _I wish that would stop happening,_ he thought as a light blush shaded his cheeks. _I'm supposed to feel that way about Sakura only... right?_ He didn't know any more.

With a sigh he made coffee doing his best to stay as quiet as possible. He kept an eye on the sleeping Sasuke, figuring he probably didn't sleep well in that thing. Once the coffee was done he sat in the other chair figuring he must of done something to upset the raven beside him to make him sleep down here. The only problem was he couldn't remember for the life of him what he had done.

"What? No coffee for me?" Sasuke asked, opening one eye to look at the quiet blond.

"Wah! I thought you were sleeping!" Naruto exclaimed, almost spilling his coffee everywhere.

Sasuke smirked at this as he stretched then stood up. "Yeah, like I could sleep through your fumbling with things," he stated with a smirk. "How hard is it to make coffee quietly?"

"You mean I didn't wake you when I came down asking about my cell?"

Sasuke staid silent as he made his coffee, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Naruto blinked a couple times before answering, "Just that I went out for drinks with Gaara, then everything goes black,"

_Damn dobe kisses me and doesn't remember,_ his inner voice growled.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing at all," Sasuke answered as he walked back to the lazy boy. "Kyuubi called yesterday while you were out. He said you need to call at ten at night their time, call Sakura that is."

"Why would I call so late?" Naruto asked confused. "She's usually in bed by then. She needs a lot of sleep ya know."

_Because you'll catch her cheating on you you dumb ass!_ Sasuke took a deep breath knowing very well what would happen if he said that out loud. "To wish her good night," he finally said, wishing his friend would listen to him instead of being so hard headed. "Any-who, how did it go yesterday?"

Naruto's head was spinning with all of these subject changes, "Well I found out that Gaara's day is chaotic," he began, scratching the side of his nose, "He ended up changing some more things to the blue prints including making the structure slightly smaller. I'll show you so you can remake the contract for the land we need. Then we went out for drinks to celebrate and I yelled at him for doing so without the rest of the team."

"You yelled at him?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

"Well scolded him, but either way," Naruto muttered, "Then I hailed a taxi and don't remember anything else. What did I do to make you sleep down here?"

Sasuke took a deep breath and averted his eyes. He refused to allow things to become awkward between them. "Just a fight," he answered, looking into his coffee. "About you drinking alone with Gaara, because of my mistrust with him. As usual you defended him saying he was a good guy not at all what I thought and I walked out of the room and came down here. End of story."

Naruto furrowed his brows at this. He could tell Sasuke was hiding something, but chose to drop it. "Sorry, you shouldn't of had to sleep down here," he said instead. "I promise I wont drink alone with him any more if that makes you feel better."

"It's not like we're a married couple Naruto," Sasuke droned, "Do what you want."

There you go! Chapter six! Yes! They finally kiss! -laughs evilly- I hope to have chapter seven up within a couple of weeks ^^ Reviews, faves and what nots are always appreciated ^^ Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter done, been busy with life and my books. This chapter is a little short, I'm sorry -_- I hope the next chapter will be longer... So without any ado, here is chapter seven!

CH 7

Time seemed to go by quickly after that day. Many meetings and negotiations, later they finally got a construction crew to begin building. Sasuke kept his eye on Gaara who kept his eyes on Naruto. Everyone who knew Gaara found it slightly strange for him to show so much interest in a single person, let alone be even slightly nice to said person. Even stranger he was becoming nice to his employee's; well slightly soft at least.

Two months passed, Naruto hardly having any time to sleep let alone call his precious Sakura. Finally Gaara announced that everyone was to have a day off for rest. "See you in a couple days Gaara!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he and Sasuke made their way out the door. "Been a while since we've even been able to talk," he said to Sasuke who glanced over to the blond.

"Yeah, it's been wonderfully quiet in the house," he grunted, receiving a punch in the arm from his friend. "Nah, but really you've been working extra hard on this project."

Naruto scratched the back of his head; an old habit he never broke himself of. "Well, the thing is this job is going to pay for Sakura and mines wedding,"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. In the last two months he had felt like things were back to normal, him and Naruto working side by side; mostly. This just reminded him that his best friend was going to be a married man and that he had most likely lost his chance of ever being more then friends.

"Neh, Sasuke, how about we go out for a couple of drinks?" Naruto suggested, bringing the raven from his thoughts. "We haven't gotten to go out drinking together in so long. Please?"

The man in question heaved a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. In truth he did not know if that was the best idea. After all if he got drunk he did not know if he would be able to control himself. Of course he knew how truthful and honest the blonde was when drunk, perhaps he could get information from him as well. "Fine," he grunted as they got into the car. "Rock -N- R Bar?"

"Sounds good," Naruto agreed with his usual big goofy grin.

Once there Sasuke and Naruto got their first drinks and found a place to sit passed the dance floor. They sat in silence getting used to the loudness of the bar and the atmosphere. "Almost like old times huh," Naruto finally spoke glancing over to the man beside him.

"Hn, almost," Sasuke agreed. "Only you were more of a hot head back then. And a show off."

"Ye-ah..." Naruto muttered scratching the back of his head. "You had to get me out of a lot of trouble back then huh."

Sasuke smirked at this watching the blonde closely, "Yeah, mister I'm gonna get so drunk that I flirt with any women in the bar, married or not."

Naruto laughed at this, "Yeah, like that one time the husband punched me in the face," he remembered. "You had to step in before he killed me. Though, you know you could of stepped in before he broke anything."

"It was only your nose," Sasuke dead-panned rolling his eyes. "You needed to learn your lessen. Which you did after the twentieth person beat the crap out of you."

"Yeah, and then I ended up gaining Sakura's attention," Naruto sighed at the memory.

Sasuke cringed at this and shook his head, "Yeah... Sakura..." he trailed off and took a deep breath. "I know I've asked you this before, but why Sakura? You never fully answer, you just say 'I don't know there is just something about her'. She ignored you all through middle and high school and it wasn't until college she even gave you a chance." Naruto didn't answer as he stared into the remainder of his beer. "Not to mention that she was trying to get with me the whole time you were trying to get with her."

"Drop it Sasuke," Naruto demanded swigging down the last of his beer before ordering another. "Let's not talk about that."

Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly as he stared long and hard at the blond, "Why?"

"Why?" he asked looking over to the raven, confusion clear in his eyes. "Because even I'm wondering about it myself now." he shook his head and downed his bear in only a couple of swigs.

"If you keep that up you're going to be puking drunk," Sasuke stated, narrowing his eyes.

"Not till at least the sixth one," Naruto sighed, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. One thing both men learned early on was that even with how tall and bulk Naruto was he had a very low alcohol tolerance. "Don't worry Sasuke, the last thing I want to be is a burden to you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond who froze in his place, "If you were a burden to me I would of left you behind a long time ago," he growled.

"I wouldn't of ever allowed that to happen," Naruto scoffed before covering his mouth with his hands.

"Why is that?" Sasuke pushed. Naruto averted his eyes and opened his mouth to answer when "It's Our Time Now" by _Plain White Tee's_ started playing on the jukebox.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Naruto exclaimed standing up and pulling Sasuke with him out onto the dance floor.

"I don't dance," Sasuke grunted, standing on the dance floor with his arms crossed. "Plus we aren't a couple."

"Awe! Come on Sasuke live a little!" Naruto exclaimed as he started dancing to the beat. As Naruto danced there alone a couple of girls came up and started dancing with him. Of course Naruto did not care after all it was just dancing.

Sasuke glared at the girls as they got closer and closer to the blond, rubbing up against him. Taking a deep breath and another chug of beer he got into the mix until he was right up next to the blond who grinned at him. "You're a pain in the ass sometimes you know that dobe," he muttered into his ear.

Naruto smiled as he turned around and put his arms around Sasuke's neck, "Yeah but you love me any way,"

"Now, I never said that," Sasuke countered.

Naruto raised a blond brow and pulled in closer, "So you wouldn't mind me taking one of these fine ladies out for a dance," he suggested, stepping away from the raven.

He took hold of a brunettes hand and twirled her as they began dancing. Sasuke knew that he was just being bated so he took hold of a red heads hand and started dancing with her. Two could play at that game. After five dances in a row all with different woman Naruto and Sasuke finally sat back at their table to catch their breaths and have another drink.

"I didn't think you had it in ya," Naruto laughed holding up his new glass of beer. "Here's to a night out on the town!"

Sasuke held up his own glass, "Here's to going all out," he insisted as they clanged glasses at the top.

There you go ^^ I know, some of you were like "kiss damn it!" heck while I was editing this chapter I was thinking it lol. Well I hope to have the next chapter up sometime next month... sorry, my books are taking up a lot of my time as of late along with both of my jobs. Thanks for sticking with me though! Until next time, reviews and what nots are appreciated ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update! A lot has been happening over here, including writing a novel with my friend and it's been my two weeks to write but took a break to write more of this chapter and figured that I liked where I have finally ended it... so enjoy ^^ and thank you for those of you have faved, and are now following ^^

CH 8

Naruto stumbled into the condo, Sasuke putting a lot of weight on him. "Just like old times eh, Sasuke?" he chuckled, his cheeks red from the alcohol.

"Why'd you let me drink so much, dobe?" Sasuke asked feeling queasy.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he helped the raven up the stairs, "Like I could of stopped you," he answered with a sigh as he kicked open their bedroom door wondering why they had closed it in the first place. "Do you want to take a shower before bed?"

"Dobe, it's like two in the morning," Sasuke grunted laying down while Naruto worked on getting his shoes off. "I can't even stand up on my own for that fa-" he allowed his words to die. "Were you going to shower with me?"

"Well I can't allow you to drown now can I," Naruto dead panned. "Now am I going to have to undress you for bed or are you going to do it yourself?"

Sasuke's brows furrowed at the blondes words, wondering why they sounded... irritated? Angry? Using his elbows Sasuke sat up half way to get a better look at his friend. There was something in his look that worried him. Naruto was always cocky and sure of himself, but now his shoulders were slumped and he looked unsure of what he wanted.

"Did you _want_ to take a shower together?" he asked softly receiving a shocked look from Naruto.

The blond looked down then pulled at his hair, "I don't know," he answered falling to his bottom on the floor. "I'm so confused." he sighed. He peeked up at Sasuke who had sat up, swaying slightly as he stared at his friend intensely. "Does it really matter right now?"

Sasuke glared at the blond and slowly scooted off the bed to sit in front of him. "Yes," he stated taking a deep breath. "Of course it matters dobe. Look you've been acting weird since we went to the cemetery. It's like you are hardly aware of your surroundings. All you think about is work, like you would rather think about nothing else. Not even making time to call and check up on _Sakura._" he bit out the name like it were poison. "What could be distracting you so much?"

"You! Okay!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "You and just... just look at you!" he screamed motioning how Sasuke was leaning against the bed with his legs stretched out. "I mean who the hell could resist _that_!"

"Are you saying you have a crush on me?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow, curiosity getting the better of him.

Naruto's cheeks became redder if possible as he looked away from the other man, "It's wrong isn't it," he blurted covering his face with his hands. "You and I are _friends!_ We've been friends forever! How could I like my best friend any other way? I'm supposed to love Sakura, so why is it that my heart races faster for you?"

Sasuke looked away from the blond at this. He had felt that way about Naruto for so long, but could never admit his feelings in fear of destroying what they had. He had sworn that he would stay by the blondes side no matter what, even if it meant they could never be more then just friends.

"You have always accepted me for who I am," he finally muttered looking deep into those cerulean eyes. "Not caring that I liked men and not women. But there is something that I have never told you-"

"That you are in love with me," Naruto finished for him. "Yeah, you've told me before." Naruto explained leaning back on his hands. He sighed and looked away from the raven. "Back then I thought you were messing with me and I ignored it. We went on as if nothing happened, then we went out drinking to celebrate our finishing college and you said it again and kissed me while you were drunk. Next morning you remembered nothing so I said nothing."

"Okay, you can shut up now," Sasuke growled out glaring at his friend. "So, all this time you've _known_ about my feelings and have just _ignored them_?" he hissed, pushing himself up to tower over the other man. "Get out! Go sleep on the fucking chairs or floor for all I care! Get out!" he yelled. Naruto slowly stood and left the room slamming the door shut behind him. Sasuke ran a hand over his face rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb before crawling onto the bed and curled into the fetal position to try and sleep.

Naruto walked down the stairs holding onto the banister as he made his way down the stairs. _What the fuck did I just do?_ He asked himself as tears filled his eyes. He wiped at them and forced them to dry, there was no crying none what so ever. _What is done is done, I'll have to fix it in the morning._ He told himself sitting heavily in one of the chairs. _If he will allow me to fix things._ He added sadly closing his eyes. Naruto wondered how he could just blurt that out, why he could not just let Sasuke finish his own words and act like he had never heard them before. Shaking his head he forced himself into a restless sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his face. He groaned and threw the blanket he had found over his face to try and get more sleep. When it became obvious that was not to happen he got up and made a fresh pot of coffee. The night before rushed through his head and he hit the counter at the remembrance. _Wonder if I could kill myself,_ he thought staring out the kitchen window. He half hoped that Sasuke would wake up and not remember a thing from the night before. Of course he had been running away from everything for so long, he figured it was about time to face reality. He was in love with his best friend.

He looked over his shoulder when he heard foot steps walking down the stairs. Sasuke walked into the kitchen and glared at the slow coffee pot before grabbing the news paper on the counter to sit in one of the chairs. Naruto felt a knot in his stomach from Sasuke's cold shoulder to him.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Naruto asked weakly, giving Sasuke his puppy dog eyes.

"I heard more then enough last night," Sasuke stated, turning the page in the news paper. "I don't see what else we have to talk about so just drop it."

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it words escaping him. How was he going to make things up to him? He shifted from one foot to the other before taking a seat in the other chair. Suddenly he felt like a child again, in trouble for doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I'm sorry I said anything last night. I'm sorry for running away from your feelings for so long. I'm sorry for running away from anything. I hate myself for saying anything I should of just kept my mouth shut. I should just die or go back and be miserable with Sakura for the rest of my life. I deserve it. I hate myself so much for-"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke ground out glaring at him. "I didn't ask for a pity party you moron. What I want to know is why you ran away from it all these years and never told me anything."

Naruto shifted in his place and looked away for a moment, "I was afraid, am afraid," he answered in a small voice.

"Afraid?" Sasuke scoffed, folding up his news paper. "Naruto Uzumaki is never afraid of anything."

Naruto chuckled dryly at that, "I'm a good actor at it at least," he sighed staring up at the ceiling. "I'm afraid that things would change; will change. I thought that if I liked Sakura then I could forget my feelings for you and your feelings for me."

"Then you should of gotten rid of me," Sasuke stated crossly.

The blond shook his head a soft smile crossing his features, "How could I when all I wanted was to be by your side," he stated with a shrug. "Plus it took me forever to get you to stop ignoring me and treating me completely like shit, asshole."

Sasuke snickered at this leaning back in his chair. "You brought it on yourself you know," he stated with a sigh a smirk plastered on his face. "Claiming you were going to surpass me in everything. You certainly were delusional back then."

"Until I caught up to you," Naruto dead panned wiping that smirk from Sasuke's face.

"That was pure luck and you know it," Sasuke grumbled.

"Uh-huh, yeah all luck that my studying my ass off actually worked," Naruto muttered.

They looked at one another then started cracking up laughing. Sasuke took a couple of deep breaths and looked over to the still laughing blond and had to smile to himself. Of course he was mad that he had not said anything, but it was his own fault as well.

"So, are you really in love with Sakura; or are you really using her to run away from things?" Sasuke challenged, shutting the blond up.

He heaved a sigh and stared at the ceiling for a long while before looking over to the raven haired man who was staring at him, waiting oh so patiently for his answer. "I love her," he began receiving a glare from the other man like that was the wrong answer. "_But_," he added, "not in the way of wanting to marry her. I guess that's why I unconsciously asked it before leaving for so long."

Sasuke smirked at this answer suddenly feeling ever so slightly lighter. He thought of all that Kyuubi had told him and realized that Sakura felt the same way Naruto did; or she would be staying faithful instead of sleeping around. He figured that he would keep quiet about this, no need to make things any worse then they were.

"When are you going to tell her this?" asked Sasuke raising his brow in curiosity.

Naruto started fidgeting again, "Well... when we return..." he answered uncertainly. "I mean we already have so much to worry about here, the last thing we need is a raving pink haired women coming all the way over here throwing a tantrum." his words were rushed, yet made plenty of sense to Sasuke. He had to agree with the other mans reasoning, he would rather not see Sakura in fear of punching her. Sasuke was not one to hit women if it could be helped, but he figured that if anyone deserved to be punched it had to be that pink haired girl Sakura.

Well there you go ^^ Don't know when I'll be updating... sorry... I'll do my best to update again in a week or two... it's a little difficult to keep writing a story with no supernatural elements to it and I'm doing my best to keep that out of this story. I need to learn to expand my horizons after all ^^ until next time my wonderful readers!

Oh, and please don't kill me...


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update "Truth Behind the Lies" Working two jobs is quite exhausting... Other then that yeah... Also! I have a third account; in case you don't know my second account I'm sharing with my sister DemonicBrat, right now story is on haiatis (haitus... can't remember spelling at present moment...). Any way my third account I'm sharing with my close friend WolfDemon, our account is WolfDemonKittyVamp. Only one story and one chapter so far, check it out ^^ Alright, so off to the chapter! Enjoy!

CH 9

Sakura sneezed, stepping away from the file cabinet she was organizing at work. "Catching a cold?" Ino asked, looking over at her friend.

The pinkette shook her head as she blinked tears from her eyes, "Nah," she stated heaving a sigh. "Man I haven't heard from Naruto in forever. Maybe I should call him before going out tonight."

Ino rolled her eyes at this shaking her head at her friend, "Why don't you call it off," she stated. Sakura looked over to her friend knowing exactly what the blond women was talking about. "You don't seem to want it as much as you want to make yourself believe. So what harm could come of you calling it off."

"Of course I want it!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "Why wouldn't I want to marry the man who's been pawing after me for so many years!"

Ino raised a brow at this, "Then why are you sleeping around so much," she muttered before turning away to work in a different room.

Sakura stared after her friend dumbfounded by her question, or statement rather. She started thinking about that, why _was_ she sleeping around? The only thing she knew for certain was that she was having fun, she enjoyed being with other men. Then she had to wonder, did she _really_ want to get married? That should have been a ridiculous question, after all it was what most women wanted. Get married, settle down, have a few kids. So why did that sound like the end of the world all of a sudden?

"Sakura?" Ino asked rushing back into the room. She slapped the pinkette's cheeks a couple of times. "Sakura, talk to me girl. What's going on? What's wrong?" Sakura stared at her with wide green eyes, hyperventilating not understanding herself what was going on.

"She's having an anxiety attack," a man clad in green stated, kneeling beside Sakura handing her a paper bag. "I need you to try and breath slowly, breath into the bag it'll help. Come on." he encouraged, opening the bag and holding it to her mouth. "There you go calm. Everything will be okay."

Ino stood and pulled out her cell dialing a well known number.

"_Yo,"_ the person answered on the other end.

"Thank god you answered Naruto," she sighed, holding a hand over her chest as she looked over to Sakura who was starting to look better.

The other line was silent for a moment, _"What happened?"_

Ino went on to explain how she and Sakura were talking about the wedding plans, leaving out the part where Sakura was sleeping around. "I think she's just getting cold feet, not to mention the fact of not hearing from you in months," Ino dead-panned.

"_Yeah, sorry about that,"_ Naruto sighed on the other end, Ino could picture him scratching the back of his head sheepishly when saying that. _"It's been so busy and crazy over here I haven't had time to think of anything but work."_ she heard a second voice in the background, Ino was sure it was Sasuke. _"Sorry Ino, I have to go or we're going to be late. Tell Sakura I'll call her later tonight."_ and the line went dead.

Ino stared at her phone in disappointment. She walked back over to Sakura and the man clad in green, "Thank you-"

"Lee," the man answered holding out his hand. "I just transferred in. I heard some ruckus and came in to check it out. Good thing I did, she could of gone into cardiac arrest if I hadn't gotten her breathing back to normal."

Ino smiled softly, "Thank you for your help," she said before turning to Sakura who was keeping her face down. "Come on sweetie let's get you home. We'll take the rest of the day off." she helped the girl up keeping her arm around her shoulder. "Thanks Lee, see you around." Lee waved watching the girls walk away.

"So, who was on the phone?" Sasuke asked, glancing over at the worried blond beside him. They were on their way to a lunch meeting and he needed his partner to be on his toes. "Naruto." still no answer. "Dobe!" he all but screamed causing Naruto to jump. "Answer when I speak to you."

"Sakura had a panic attack," he finally answered, looking out the window; his eyes distant. "She's having second thoughts about the wedding."

Sasuke raised a brow at this, "Shouldn't that be a good thing?" he asked before furrowing his brows. "I mean that would make it easier to break everything off with her right?"

"I guess," Naruto sighed, seeming restless in his seat now. He shook his head remembering what they were there to do, the reason why Sakura was most likely having second thoughts. After all Naruto was called away for jobs all the time and he was usually gone for quite a while. Anyone would have second thoughts about being married to someone who was gone all the time.

"Concentrate dobe," Sasuke growled glancing at the distracted blonde. "We are meeting with contractors who believe we did not follow protocol. You realize what this means right? I mean we could be closed down."

Naruto shook his head and leaned his head on the headrest of his seat, "We followed protocol," he stated. "We did everything how it's supposed to be done. We just have connections so it can be processed sooner then later. There are no rules against that."

Sasuke chuckled a little, relieved that at least the blond was thinking properly. He was an idiot but a fast talker and normally got his way. If that did not work then Sasuke came in with the smarts. They were a powerful team and no one ever stood in their way.

He parked the car and they got out. "I so can't wait to eat!" Naruto exclaimed rubbing his belly. "I'm so-o hungry."

"Eat like a human in front of them," Sasuke warned. "You chow down your food so fricken fast hardly anyone can keep up with you. Some are so disgusted that they can never finish their food."

"That's just you," Naruto huffed. "And I do too eat like a human! Geez!"

Quietly they made their way to the table where everyone waited. Gaara looked irritated beyond hell, Temari and Kankuro looked beyond worried that there was going to be a murder on their hands. "Sorry we're late," Sasuke apologized instantly as they took their seats.

Once food was set on the table and waiters backed away from the tense table everything began. "We read and reread the contract for the building you are constructing and I believe that you are out of your construction zone. It says here that the building is going to be so many stories tall but not so wide at the base. Yet you are clearly constructing it wrong."

"Actually, we redid the contract multiple times and the blue prints just as many," Naruto countered, pulling out a white canister. "At first our boss had wanted it so tall before realizing his own mistakes. He and I went over the blue prints and chose a different method of getting the same space at a different level. After we agreed on the plans Mr. Uchiha wrote up a new building contract, talking to the zoning bored. You can ask them yourselves. Everything was done by procedure."

The men looked the new blueprints over before Sasuke handed them a copy of the new contract. They furrowed their brows and talked amongst themselves, glancing at the blonde and raven. After shaking their heads they handed everything back with frowns. "It seems that you are right. Sorry to have disrupted everything. We will take our leave."

Once the men left Naruto heaved a sigh and leaned back in his seat. Gaara blinked in surprise at how fast the proceedings went. Normally it would of taken longer, but he guessed he hadn't had someone as brilliant as Sasuke and Naruto on his team before. Though the brilliance of the blond was debatable.

"Thank you," Gaara sighed, running a hand through his hair. He truly looked relieved and Naruto found himself happy that he was able to help the stressed red head. With a grin he started eating some of his food glad to finally fill his belly. "Well with this out of the way we only have a few more months until the building is complete. Are you two going to be staying or going back home?"

Naruto paused in his eating and glanced at Sasuke. "We'll be heading back," the raven answered. Naruto was almost sad with that answer, but knew it was for the better. "Naruto is after all engaged and I'm his best man. We're sure his bride is awaiting him patiently." Sasuke felt like those words were poison on his tongue. He knew better, after all he knew about everything.

Well there you are ^^ I hope to have the next chapter up and that something more is going to happen XD This story is basically writing it's self right now, so I guess we'll all see ^^ Thanks again for all the support!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! Oh my, it's been for like ever! Thank you everyone for your wonderful support! I totally thought this was a bust at the beginning, but I'm so happy to see that it's finally getting more support! So here is the wonderful chapter ten!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters!

Beta: I beta my own stories, so please excuse all mistakes in grammar and some spelling XD

CH 10

"Sasuke," Naruto began as they walked into their condo. He paused in his words, he didn't know what to say any more. He was second guessing all of his choices and he really hated it. He was always so sure about what he did when he did it. The only difference this time was his feelings for Sasuke over powered the ones he had for Sakura. It made no sense to him.

"Stop thinking dobe," Sasuke stated with a sigh as he made his way up the stairs. "It's bad for your brain."

"I am not a dobe, teme!" Naruto exclaimed before his eyes grew wide for a moment and he started laughing. It felt right, completely right. The way they bickered and helped each other thrive in their own aspects. Friends until the bitter end he was sure. "Alright, fine lets get some rest." he sighed grinning up at Sasuke who smirked back.

Days began to drift by and merge together. Everything was busy for the Uchiha and Uzumaki as they helped the project along. Five hours of sleep became usual and long days full of contracts and lawyers became easy to pull through. No strings attached as they weaved through the months. No thoughts of marriage or feelings for each other. At least not for Uzumaki, he had quite the one track mind.

Uchiha, all he could think about; besides work; was how he thought that his best friend was going to make the biggest mistake of his life if he married Sakura. How they should be together instead. How he could make Naruto happier then the pinkette back home ever could. He wondered day in and day out if he should tell his friend, his love about her treachery.

"We've only got a month left," Gaara announced at a special dinner event. "Thank you everyone for your hard work. I am pleased to announce we are slightly ahead of schedule, so for the next three days you all have off." there were cheers around the table. Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed distracted by this news.

"So drink, eat and be merry. This meal is on us," Temari announced receiving a whole new set of cheers.

Talk started to buzz around the table, Naruto talking a little to others. His normal social butterfly seemed to be locked away in a cage. Sasuke felt like smacking him so hard upside the head that he would have a concussion. When the night finally ended both men had had a little too much to drink by the time they arrived home.

"Three days," Naruto sighed as he leaned against the railing of the stairs. "What are we supposed to do for three days?"

Sasuke smirked at this as he lightly pushed Naruto further up the stairs. "We could always have sex," he blurted. He shook his head and wondered why he just said that.

Naruto actually pondered that, "You know that could work," he stated with a small chuckle. He turned around and caught Sasuke off guard as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. "Wanna start tonight?" he asked leaning in to kiss the other man. Sasuke had no second thoughts as he kissed the blond back, the kiss full of passion and need.

That night they showed each other how much they had needed each other. How much they had wanted _this _to happen. Sasuke claimed Naruto as his own and Naruto took it all in. He wanted it more then he wanted anything else in the world. The night was fulfilling, ending in each others arms.

Sasuke was the first to wake, as was usual. He was warm and the room smelled faintly of sex. He looked down to find Naruto snuggled on his chest and resting comfortably. He tried to shift before stilling, realizing he was naked. His hand roamed down Naruto's back down to his hips and felt he was also naked. Flashes of the night before and Naruto calling his name went through his mind.

_Oh God,_ he thought staring up at the ceiling while rubbing his forehead. _He's going to kill me. I just know it._ He looked down at the blond again and smirked, he was happy though. He claimed his property, claimed what was his this whole time.

Slowly Sasuke slid Naruto from his chest to a pillow for him to snuggle against then quietly walked out of the room to the farthest bathroom for a shower. He felt like shit though was sure Naruto was going to feel worse when he awoke. _God, he is going to be pissed,_ he thought again as more memories ran through his head. _So pissed at himself and especially at me. Man what did **I** do?_ He leaned his head against the shower wall wondering if he was going to be able to salvage the relationship or not.

When he got out of the shower he was glad to find Naruto still sleeping. He had time to think things out from every possible angle. He was positive that Naruto would be pissed, but there was the possibility that he would be fine with it, willing to just forgive and forget. Or even just forgive and continue to see where the relationship could go. Sasuke really hoped for the final; though he highly doubted it would happen.

After pouring a cup of coffee he poured one for Naruto as well. He wanted to get this all over with. Silently he walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, sitting the coffee's on the bed stand. "Naruto," he sighed, sitting on the side of the bed. He ran a hand through the blonds mated hair knowing he had been the reason for it. His hand slid softly over the blondes scared cheek. He wanted to engrave this image in his mind. Finally he shook the blond softly who groaned a go away. "We really need to talk." Sasuke stated sadly.

"Not so loud Sasuke," Naruto muttered, throwing a pillow over his head. "It's bright in here, ugh damn it all." Sasuke snickered and stood to close the blinds and turn off the main light. "Thank you." the blond sighed opening his eyes finally. He started to sit up when he groaned in pain, "Fuck. My ass and hips hurt what the-" his words cut off as he stared into guilty black orbs. "We didn't-" Sasuke nodded. "Why didn't you-"

"I couldn't..." Sasuke began looking away from the blond. "I'm sorry."

Naruto furrowed his brows at this, ignoring the pain as he sat all the way up and on his behind. "What do you mean you _couldn't_!" he exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the other man. "_I'm fucking engaged! Of course you could!_"

Sasuke shook his head again, "_No_ I _couldn't_," he stated looking back at the blond. "Besides, you started!"

"You brought it up!" Naruto shot back.

"You didn't have to actually go on it," Sasuke stated calmly. "I love you too much Naruto to pass up even one night of being in your arms. Obviously you didn't want to pass it up either or you wouldn't of done what you did."

Naruto frown deepened at this, "You're my best friend Sasuke," he stated shaking his head. "it's not supposed to be more then that! It makes no fucking sense!" he covered his face with his hands as angry tears came to his eyes.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began softly.

"Get out," Naruto stated, shaking his head. He didn't want to deal with it. "I'm taking a shower and I don't want to see you for a while."

Sasuke stood, "Fine," he stated walking out the door and down the stairs, slamming the front door as he left.

Naruto let out a cry of frustration as he threw a pillow at the bedroom door, accidentally knocking both coffee cups over onto the floor. "Damn it all," he grumbled, standing on wobbly legs to get out of the room. He needed a shower, he was sticky every where.

Sasuke drove as fast as he could away from the condo. He needed space, air, anything to allow him to think. He was ready for it, just _knew_ that was how Naruto would react. He just didn't think it would hurt so much. He just did not understand how one person could fight their feelings for another so much.

He pulled in front of a house and got out before pounding on the door. A man with brown haired pulled into a spiked ponytail answered still in his pajama bottoms. "Sasuke?" he asked narrowing his eyes as if not believing what he was seeing. "Do you know what time it is?" he sighed as he moved out of the way for the raven haired man to enter. He followed Sasuke in after shutting the door motioning the kitchen. "Temari told me you and Naruto were in town. Where is the blond idiot any way?"

"Back at the condo," Sasuke answered numbly as he sat at the kitchen table. "Shika, I did something stupid." the brunette nodded for him to continue as he poured himself a cup of hot coffee, his girlfriend having left earlier that morning. "I slept with Naruto."

"Congrats," Shika muttered sitting at the table. "That's what you've always wanted right?"

"Except he's engaged to Sakura," he finished with a sigh. "and we were drunk."

Shika frowned at this and ran a hand through his hair, "How troublesome," he muttered. He sipped his black coffee and shook his head. "and now you are here because you two are having a fight." he concluded receiving a nod from his friend. Shika heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair. "You two never change, you know that."

Sasuke nodded in agreement at that then shook his head, "What the hell are you talking about Shikamaru?"

The brunette chuckled at this, "Well when you two would have a fight in high school over something stupid you would be either at my door or Neji's and Naruto at Kiba's," he stated putting his coffee cup on the table. "I bet you two hundred dollars that at this very moment he is calling Kiba to complain and attempt to understand what the hell is going on through his mind."

"Alright, so you've made your point," Sasuke muttered rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He stared at the wall as if it were going to give him all the answers before looking into bored milk chocolate eyes. "I don't know what to do about this."

Shikamaru smirked again, "Troublesome," he muttered again shaking his head. "well you don't seem sorry it happened so you know something _he_ doesn't."

Sasuke merely nodded at this and went on to explain everything he knew. Everything that Kyuubi had told him. He explained how Ino had told Naruto how Sakura was having second thoughts about marrying Naruto and how the blond had even told Sasuke he was having second thoughts as well. "Yet, he is pissed about what happened..." he concluded.

"You realize that as his best friend you have an obligation to tell him his own fiancee was cheating on him, right?" Shikamaru muttered.

"He wouldn't believe me and you know it," Sasuke huffed glaring at the brunette. "he already knows no one is happy about him and Sakura being together, let alone engaged. If his adoptive father knew he'd blow a fuse."

Shikamaru raised a brow at this, "You mean Iruka doesn't even know about it yet?"

"Nope," Sasuke answered shaking his head.

"Wow," Shikamaru muttered furrowing his brows. "Did he ever give you a hint that he knew you liked him?"

Sasuke thought about that a moment. "Not that I-"

Shikamaru held up a finger, "Think of how Naruto is..." he stated. "sneaky and teases ya."

"_I have someone like that." Sasuke admitted bluntly._

"_Wah! Really!" Naruto exclaimed as he sat up and pinned Sasuke down to the bed causing him to blush. "Who! When did this happen!"_

_Sasuke shoved the blonde off of him and sat cross legged. "It happened a long time ago." he answered truthfully. "I fell for this person when I was younger and for some reason those feelings haven't left." he explained._

"_Who is it!"_

"_I'm not telling you." Sasuke answered. "We aren't a couple of school girls you know. Besides I don't see why it matters."_

_Naruto jutted out his bottom lip in a pout that used to get Sasuke to tell or do anything to or for the blonde. "We're best friends! I mean you can tell me anything!"_

_Sasuke looked away as his frown deepened. "The person is blonde." he hinted._

"_Wah! Blonde! Really!" Naruto exclaimed as he started thinking about all the single blondes out there. "Is his person taken? Do I know them?"_

_A blood vessel pulsed in Sasuke's forehead. "Yes, they are taken." he growled. "Because they are a complete moron. Yes you do know them because they are a complete moron!" he exclaimed, standing to pace the room._

"_Oi, I'm sorry okay you don't need to get all angry and stuff." he muttered, frowning at the suddenly irritated raven. "I wont ask again, okay?"_

"He was trying to get me to tell him my feelings while sober..." he muttered furrowing his brows as the memory flashed through his mind. "Damn that usurantonkachi!" he exclaimed slamming a fist on the table, causing Shikamaru to jump in surprise.

"Heh, so Naruto isn't the only slow one." Shikamaru stated with a chuckle.

"Fuck you," Sasuke grunted as he stood.

"I would give him longer to cool off," Shikamaru stated. Sasuke sat down knowing how right he was.

"Kiba!" Naruto screamed into the phone when his friend answered sounding like he was in a good mood.

"_Yo, Kit just letting out the dog and-"_

"I slept with Sasuke," he cut in shutting his friend up instantly.

"_Okay,"_ Kiba said. Naruto was sure that his friend was taking a seat somewhere in his apartment. _"so was it not pleasurable or something?"_

Naruto smacked his forehead at this as he wiped at his eyes. "It's not that it's just that-"

"_Forget about Sakura dude!"_ Kiba interrupted catching the blond off guard. _"Dud! You **slept** with Sasuke! Come on! You're supposed to be doing back flips and shit!"_

Naruto shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "But, Kiba, it's still cheating!"

Kiba let out a long irritated sigh, _"Look man, since everyone is obviously avoiding the subject with you," _he began taking a couple of deep breaths. _"and since you **obviously** didn't listen to Sasuke about shit. Sakura is cheating on you."_ Naruto almost dropped his phone. _"Yep, cheating on you with just about anyone who will give her the time of day."_

"But, she said-"

"_Yeah, well she lied,"_ Kiba stated.

Naruto was silent he didn't know what to say. He wondered why Sasuke wouldn't of told him sooner. Then again, he most likely wouldn't of believed him... Who was he kidding of course he wouldn't believe him. Sasuke was jealous of Sakura so why would Naruto believe something so preposterous? "But, we're in love..." he muttered with furrowed brows.

"_Well you might be but she isn't,"_ Kiba sighed. _"sorry."_

End of chapter ten! This chapter was so much fun to write XD I've been waiting since like chapter four to write these scenes! I hope you enjoyed chapter ten! Reviews, faves, followers! Worshipers! Alright, so you don't have to worship me or my stories, but reviews are nice XD Until next time everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and faves that I've been getting! I'm really excited to present you with chapter eleven!

CH 11

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he stared at the front door of the condo. He had staid out as late as he thought appropriate to let Naruto cool his head. Slowly he unlocked the door and walked in. "I'm home-" he began before ducking as a bottle came flying at his head, shattering on the door behind him. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed walking into the living room where Naruto glared up at him through hazy eyes.

"Why the hell didn't you _tell_ me?" he growled at the man before him. Sasuke stared at the crazed man in confusion. "You could of at least _told_ me that Sakura was cheating! _Forced_ me to call her or something!"

Everything seemed to make a little more sense, "Kiba told you," he concluded.

"Damn right he fucking did!" Naruto exclaimed standing on unsteady legs. "What? Did you just conveniently_ forget?_" he growled.

Sasuke took a step back from the blond and heaved a sigh, "I figured you wouldn't of believed me in the first place," he answered sadly. "I already hate Sakura! I hate her for so many things, and this is just the fucking icing on the damn cake Naruto!"

Naruto's frowned deepened if possible, "What else could she have done, huh Sasuke?" he growled throwing his arms up in the air. "What else haven't you told me!" he pointed an accusing finger at him.

Sasuke looked away from the blond guilt covering his face. He hated how the other man had this kind of effect on him. "When you two first started dating..." he began, taking a deep breath. "She and I got _real_ drunk and I lapsed in my sense of judgment-" he let his sentence trail off as he looked into wide blue eyes.

"So, you had a laps in judgment then..." he began and furrowed his brows. "So that means that what we did last night was a laps in both of our judgments." he stated.

"No!" Sasuke exclaimed shaking his head. "I refuse to see it that way!"

"That's the only way I _can_ see it!" Naruto exclaimed, tears brimming his eyes. "Whether she's been cheating on me or not, Sakura is still my fiancee!"

"Then why did you tell me you loved me?" Sasuke asked seriously.

"Didn't you tell Sakura that-"

"Never," Sasuke growled. "Only you Naruto no matter what you say. My feelings for you will never change."

"Damn it teme! Can't you ignore your damn feelings!"

Sasuke scoffed at this, "Is that meant for me or yourself?" he asked. He shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck to relieve some of the tension. "You take the bed Naruto, I'll sleep on the chair."

"No," Naruto huffed turning back to the lazy boyz. "take that stupid bed, I'm fine down here."

With a shrug he went up the stairs taking one last look at the blond. He wished things were easier and that there wasn't so much to have to go against. He wanted Naruto to just ignore his feelings for Sakura and how righteous he was. But that was a reason he had fallen for the blond in the first place, how righteous he was about things. He couldn't blame him for sticking to what he believed in.

At the same time he wanted to sweep the blond off his feet and realize how right they really were together. He had realized it more then ever the other night, how well they completed each other. He wanted to force things, to force the blond to realize the reality of things, but he knew better. He could only push Naruto so far before he would snap. He would rather Sakura be on the receiving end of that.

He stripped to his boxers and crawled into the rather big bed alone. They still smelled of sex and he realized he really needed to change them the next day.

Around three in the morning Naruto slowly made his way up the stairs. He couldn't sleep and felt guilty for the way he had acted. Just as slowly he opened the bedroom door and silently closed it before making his way to the other side of the bed. He crawled in and inhaled the sheets which brought back the memories of the other night. He shook his head and turned to his other side facing Sasuke. He half smiled before closing his eyes.

The next morning Naruto awoke rather warm and snuggled into it. The warmth was nice and he rather enjoyed it honestly. "Hn, mornin dobe," Sasuke sighed, tightening his hold on the blond. "When'd you come up last night?"

"Early," Naruto muttered trying to let the fog of sleep consume him again. "You're a heavier sleeper then before." he sighed, inhaling the raven's scent. It was rather intoxicating.

"Hn, I just didn't bother opening my eyes or respond," Sasuke retorted. "You snuggled into me first." he added with a half laugh.

"I'm not complaining teme, now shut up so I can sleep," he muttered squeezing his eyes shut tighter.

Sasuke said nothing as he rested his head on top of the blonds. Sleep sounded great, but he knew he was already up for good now. He had half a mind to do inappropriate things to the blond with how turned on he was. Through the night he had the most trouble sleeping. He had forgotten how much Naruto moved around at night when he was restless. Half the positions the blond had him in that night, Sasuke wondered why he hadn't raped the poor thing. He was sure that the blond would of slept through the whole thing, thinking it was merely a dream.

"Mm, Sasuke let go a little you're poking me..." Naruto muttered, blushing lightly. Sasuke loosened his hold and Naruto scooted back a little while Sasuke merely chuckled muttering sorry. "Stop picturing me naked Sasuke, it's not nice."

Sasuke raised a brow at this, "Who ever said I was picturing you naked?" he asked, causing the blond to blush more. "I'll admit to thinking inappropriate thoughts and yes you being naked is part of it-" he trailed off in his words as he began laughing.

"Shut up teme," Naruto grumbled, sitting up and out of Sasuke's grip. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and glanced over at the other man who was watching him closely. "you're making this harder then it should be..." Sasuke snickered at how the blond had put his sentence. "Get your mind out of the gutter damn it!"

"Sorry, sorry," Sasuke chuckled, sitting up himself. "as you were saying?"

"You are making things more difficult," he began again. "I understand that I'm no help to it but-"

"But we can't do anything like that again." Sasuke concluded sadly.

Naruto glanced to him again before looking away. "Yeah," he answered looking around the room. "but I really want to... you know... do it again..."

"What?" Sasuke asked confused with furrowed brows. "Are you still drunk or something?"

Naruto shook his head as he stared at the blankets. "No," he grumbled sadly. "all I could think about was how enjoyable it was and how much I really _like_ you." he emphasized 'like' and Sasuke had a feeling he meant 'love' but couldn't quite say it. "It really is wrong of me to think this way and selfish. I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed at this and scooted closer to wrap his arms around the blond. Naruto leaned into the embrace and heaved a sigh. "You can be as selfish as you want with me dobe," he whispered in his ear. "what happens here stays here."

Naruto rather liked that idea just a little too much. He was supposed to be faithful to his fiancee. Though would it really be cheating if it's with another male? He could sway that it really wasn't in some ways. Perhaps he would be able to live with that and the guilt would just melt away... "Okay." he sighed turning his head so he could kiss Sasuke softly and deeply.

Sakura stared at the ceiling of her room and heaved a sigh. She was getting tired of Naruto ignoring her and not calling. It irritated her to no end, but she hadn't had much time to call him either. With work, the parties she'd been going to, and the men she had brought home; there was hardly enough time for her to even sleep. She wondered if perhaps it was time to stop the charades and just tell Naruto that she didn't want to marry him any more.

She shook her head with furrowed brows, "What am I thinking?" she asked herself aloud. "I've spent the last three fucking years with him. I can't let that all go to waist..." she turned onto her side and sighed again. _That is if Sasuke hasn't stolen him from me..._ she thought sadly.

"Wakey wakey!" Ino exclaimed walking into the room. "It's a beautiful day and our day off! Lets go shopping!"

Sakura pulled the blankets from her face and glared over at the girl, "Why are you always so loud?" she asked.

Ino frowned and walked over to the bed and sat beside Sakura, "Why are you crying?" Sakura wiped a hand across her cheeks to find them wet. "Here, call Naruto it'll make you feel better."

"He's probably working," Sakura muttered pushing the phone away.

"And if he see's it's you calling he'll answer," Ino insisted hitting Naruto's name in her contacts and shoved the phone to Sakura's ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Oh, hey Sasuke is Naruto there?"

"_Yeah give me a moment,"_

Everything went silent and Sakura knew she had been put on mute. About three minutes later she heard voices muttering in the background before Naruto finally came on the line, _"Hey there sweet heart,"_ he greeted and Sakura knew that he was wearing a wide grin. _"how are you doing?"_

"I'm fine," Sakura answered not sounding completely sure of herself. "been busy with work and everything. Finally have a day off and what not..."

Naruto laughed on the other line before muttering an agreement. _"Yeah we've been working every day here. Hardly any time to even think-"_

"_Not that he knows how to do that in the first place..."_ Sasuke grunted in the background.

"_Shut up teme and go away damn it!"_ Naruto exclaimed and Sakura laughed.

She was happy to hear that they were acting the same as usual. She was positive that she had nothing to worry about. "I just wanted to hear your voice Naruto," she sighed as she turned to lay on her back again. "Feels like it's been forever since I've heard it."

"_You too babe,"_ Naruto agreed.

"Ino and I are actually going to go shopping so I should probably let you go," Sakura finally announced sounding even the slightest bit happier. "See you in a month Naruto!"

"_Yep, just one more month,"_ Naruto agreed. _"Love you and bye."_

"Love you too." Sakura giggled as she hung up the phone. "Mostly, I mostly love you." she muttered handing the phone back to her friend.

"Told you he'd answer," Ino stated matter-of-factly. "Now get dressed and let's get going."

And chapter eleven is complete! I have been on fire when it comes to my writing as of late XD I hope to have the next one up in about a week or so if not sooner XD Reviews, faves, and everything else is as always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter updated! My days have been so busy, between work and filling out the right paper work for College that is starting in four days! So, this chapter is a little short, and it might be a bit until I update again with my classes starting and stuff. Hope you enjoy! Also Happy late New Year!

CH 12

"You just had to answer that didn't you?" Sasuke murmured looking up at Naruto who blushed.

"Actually, you answered it," Naruto corrected. "I told you to leave it-"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke muttered, wrapping his lips around Naruto's pulsing cock. Naruto moaned as the raven haired man bobbed up and down a few times.

"Ah, Sasuke don't-" Naruto groaned gasping when Sasuke released his cock.

Sasuke looked at him and smirked. "You did rather well while on the phone." he chuckled forcing Naruto to lay on his back. He latched his lips onto the blondes neck. "You kept your cool even as I began prepping you."

Naruto's blush deepened, "If you hadn't wanted to finish stripping I could of finished that phone ca-ah!" he gasped as Sasuke pushed his length all the way into his entrance. Sasuke stilled and smirked down at the glaring blond. "A little warning would be ni-" his words were cut off by Sasuke's lips taking his as Sasuke began to move.

"Hn, you're still so tight," Sasuke moaned as he picked up his pace listening to Naruto's cries of pleasure. Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist as they began to move together.

Naruto could feel the pleasure building up and knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Sasuke, I'm-"

"I know." Sasuke stated pressing harder into the blondes spot. He could feel his own release close by. He stared down at the distorted blond and smiled as the blond beneath him came, his release coming shortly after.

Sasuke pulled out and collapsed beside the blond, both men panting, trying to catch their breaths. Naruto turned on his side, his butt hurting after the events. He grinned at the raven who looked over to him, "You know, now we're gonna need a shower."

"You mean you need a shower," Sasuke retorted with a scoff.

Naruto shook his head drawing circles on Sasuke's chest. "No, I mean us." he stated moving to straddle the other man. He kissed him softly then kissed his jaw line, down his neck and to his chest. "You and me. In the shower. Together." he explained, making his way down to the raven haired mans cock which was slowly hardening again. "With me inside you this time." he kissed the tip of the others cock.

"Oh no, you are not topping." Sasuke stated trying to sit up.

Naruto smirked at the protest and licked up the others length. "Are you sure about that?" he asked with a raised brow. Sasuke sighed at that, knowing he was going to lose. Naruto slid off the bed and pulled Sasuke behind him to the larger of the two bathrooms where he turned on the water as hot as they could handle.

The days passed and before either knew it their little vacation was over. "Oi, you got hickeys all over my neck!" Naruto exclaimed looking at his welt filled body in the mirror. Sasuke stood beside him looking about the same. Sasuke snickered and Naruto laughed hugging onto him. "we really did spend the whole weekend doing nothing but fuck didn't we teme."

"I fear you have become addicted." Sasuke sighed, smirking happily as he looked over at the pouting blond. "Not that I mind or anything."

They kissed then forced themselves to get ready for work. Foreplay and more sex would have to wait. They sat awkwardly in the car on their way to work, glancing at each other. "So, what's on the schedule for today?" Naruto finally asked. Getting things back to normal for the time being was key.

"Meeting with Sabaku," Sasuke answered as he ran things through his mind. "Then a check on the progress of the building and it's standards." Naruto nodded as he tried to place things so he would remember. "Why am I telling you this when you'll just ask again later?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Well as the day goes it would be nice to be told what's going to happen so I can prepare for it in my mind."

Sasuke heaved a sigh then smirked at his partner. "You're such a dobe." he stated shaking his head.

"Yeah and you're still a teme." Naruto huffed before chuckling. This felt more right and was happy about the change in atmosphere. "Any specific reason Sabaku needs to see us?"

Sasuke shrugged as he finally pulled into the parking lot of the business building. "Not sure, just that he wanted to see us." Naruto nodded as they got out of the car and walked side by side into the building.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki," Gaara greeted looking up from some papers he was going over. He looked both men over and frowned deeper then normal. Naruto shifted under his gaze and couldn't help but look away. The red head forced a small smile that seemed more creepy then anything. "I have good news for you gentlemen. After your meetings today you can return home. Things are so far ahead of schedule that after you two are done settling things you wont be needed."

"I thought you were going to need us for the final month?" Naruto asked confused by the new news.

Gaara raised a nonexistent brow at this. "I thought you would be happy to hear this." he stated with a smirk. "To head home to your beloved fiancee after all."

"R-right, my fiancee." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke stepped in after this, "Thank you Sabaku." he stated.

"No, thank you both for your wonderful work," Gaara stated his eyes locking onto all the hickeys on Sasuke's neck. "You both will be paid in full including for the month you wont be here. This is late notice for all of this of course. Have a nice life gentlemen. Thank you for your hard work." he stood and shook both their hands before Naruto and Sasuke left.

"We're leaving early..." Naruto muttered furrowing his brows.

"That's right," Sasuke stated pulling Naruto close to him. "Doesn't matter though, we can stay and not tell anyone back home that we're leaving early."

Naruto bit his lower lip as they walked out of the office building running that over in his mind. "But, Sasuke," he began trying to put his thoughts together. "I can't keep running. I need to tell Sakura that it's over sooner then later."

"Then call her and tell her it's over." Sasuke suggested as they got into the car.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, that'll go over well." he stated. "Hey Sakura I don't want to get married any more, I think I'm going to get together with Sasuke. You know your roommate and my best friend. Have a nice life."

Sasuke laughed at this glancing over to his blond counterpart. "You are an idiot." he stated before heaving a sigh. "Alright, if you want to break it off with her formally then I want to stay one more week at least."

Naruto sighed, he wasn't against staying just one more week, in fact that sounded absolutely positively wonderful. "Alright one last week." he agreed with a grin. "I wanted to stop by the cemetery one last time." Sasuke merely nodded as he pulled into traffic to get to their final meetings. "Um, where are we going to next again?"

Sasuke groaned and glared over at the blond, "To check the buildings progress and it's standards." he stated.

Naruto furrowed his brows at this, "But Gaara said that it was fine, that's why we are leaving early after all right?"

"You know better then to leave a project unchecked before leaving." Sasuke chide Naruto who merely sighed and looked out the window.

They pulled up in front of the almost complete building. Naruto almost became teary eyed as he looked it over. From blueprints to the actual thing, he always found it so amazing. "Hey you guys," Temari called, coming from the construction site. "What are you two doing here?"

"Just checking to make sure the building is actually standing," Sasuke answered, Naruto too engulfed in making sure everything was how it was supposed to be. "you look like you've been working hard."

Temari smirked at this motioning for him to follow, Naruto was close behind. "Yeah, just helping out where I can. Looks like you made progress yourself." she chuckled.

Sasuke smirked at this as he watched Naruto who was oblivious to the danger he could be in if he didn't watch where he was going. "Yeah, well it was about time." he admitted with a shrug. "Dobe, get your ass back here!"

Naruto turned his head and grinned at him pointing to something, looking absolutely ecstatic about it when something dropped, hitting the blond in the head. Everything seemed to still as the blondes hard hat flew across the floor and the blond dropped to the ground.

"Halt!" Temari ordered the people above as Sasuke ran to the blondes side. "Call an ambulance! Now!" she screamed at her assistant who hurried away already dialing on her cell.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called to the blond, smacking his cheek lightly. Blue eyes half opened looking unfocussed as he looked up at Sasuke's worried face. "Naruto can you hear me!" blood ran from where he got hit, staining his hair. He half smiled before closing his eyes again. "Naruto, open your eyes! Stay with me dobe!"

"Teme," the blondes words were soft, hardly a whisper. "I love you teme. You bastard."

CLIFFHANGER! Until next time ^^ Reviews, faves, and everything else is as always appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter written. Hope you enjoy ^^ Thank you also to all of you wonderful new readers!

CH 13

Sasuke paced outside the surgery ward. He had been asked several times to wait in the waiting room, but he couldn't. He just could not be that far away from his blond. He had called Sakura to let her know about what was going on. He hated it really he did. He wanted her to just leave Naruto alone.

"Sasuke!" the raven flinched at hearing his name called by the one person he did not want to see. "Is Naruto okay? Have you heard anything?" Sakura ran down the hall stopping right in front of Sasuke.

"Haven't heard anything yet."

"You were supposed to make sure he staid safe!" She exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm not his damn baby sitter Sakura." Sasuke growled glaring down at her. "Look, shit happens Sakura. It's not my fault that he doesn't watch where he's going."

A doctor walked out into the hall and looked at the two bickering. "Would you two please quiet down." he sighed, pulling a mask from his face. "Are you two waiting on news for Uzumaki?" they gave a nod and stood before the doctor who heaved a sigh again. "Technically this should only be going out to family, but records show all existing family relatives passed away. His adoptive father said to tell you two everything, so shall we head to my office?" he turned on his heel staring more at a clip board then caring if the two followed.

"I'm his fiancée," Sakura grumbled glaring over at Sasuke. "this should be for me."

Sasuke resisted the urge to glare over at the pinkette. He knew that Naruto would be ready to forgive her he was just that kind of person after all. Sasuke was not. He ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the ceiling while they walked; almost missing the turn they took to get to the doctor's office. Naruto's words repeated in his mind and wondered if the blond moron would even act on his own feelings.

They walked into a small office, the doctor closing the door behind them. "Please, have a seat." He motioned to two chairs in front of a rather cluttered desk. "Uzumaki suffered trauma to the back of his skull. We have successfully stopped the bleeding and closed the wound." He explained as simply as he could. "Uzumaki has not woken up yet, but for now he is out of immediate danger." His eyes glanced to Sasuke and narrowed, "May I inquire why he was not wearing a hard hat in a construction zone?"

Sasuke was slightly baffled that he was being blamed for what happened. He was already blaming himself he did not need any help. "He was." He answered replaying what happened in his mind. "The beam hit him hard enough to flip the hard hat off and hit him a second time."

The doctor took note of this and frowned. "You seem rather calm about all of this." He stated, turning accusing eyes back to the raven haired man. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he was rather good at hiding how worried he was about this. He never showed anything to begin with, it was just the Uchiha way. "You wouldn't happen to be behind him being injured would you?"

Sasuke stood and slammed his hands on the desk. "I would never hurt Naruto like that!" he exclaimed feeling himself losing control. "Naruto is the most important person in my life! Hurting him in any way would be blasphemous!"

Sakura gasped at this as she watched Sasuke closely. She had never seen him show the slightest bit of emotion towards anything before. Naruto had told her once that he noticed the slightest change in the Uchiha. What did that mean?

"Please take your seat Mr. Uchiha." The doctor sighed, feeling rather proud of himself, to get an emotional response from the stoic man before him. "He will need to stay in the ICU for the night, then we should be able to move him to a room of his own. If you wish to see him you may."

The doctor lead the way through the hospital until they entered the Intensive Care Unit. The make shift rooms were separated by curtains. They came to the bed where Naruto lay still unconscious. The doctor turned away to talk to a nurse at the small station in the middle of the room. Sasuke and Sakura stood on either side of the blond saying nothing.

"What do you mean by he's the most important person?" Sakura finally asked softly without looking up.

Sasuke smirked at this, "That's like me asking why you were sleeping around on him." He stated, keeping his eyes on the blond for any sign of him waking up.

Sakura gasped at the man's response, "Wha-what are you talking about?" she asked trying to deny the truth. One look from Sasuke gave her the answer, someone had told him everything. "Does he know?"

"Kiba told him everything before I could." He answered, remembering that horrible fight. His frown deepened before a sneer crossed his face. "He was ready to just forgive you, you know. As far as I'm concerned you don't deserve him." He growled before turning away, Sakura ran after him.

She stayed silent as they walked out of the hospital before she grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You don't know a fucking thing!" she screamed at him. "He was cold to me when he left! Naruto was being selfish leaving for all this time!"

"Then _you_ don't know a damn thing." Sasuke growled, pulling his arm out of her grasp. "He took this job to pay for your dream wedding you stupid bitch."

Sakura stared at him before looking away. "What did you mean by what you said back there?" she repeated, glancing up at him.

"I love him." He admitted softly before sneering at her again. "We've been friends forever Sakura, but I never thought you would do something to hurt him so much. I trusted you with his heart, but never will again." With that he turned and walked to the car. He pulled out his cell phone noticing he had quite a few missed calls. He called Jiraiya first and foremost, with him being their boss after all.

"_It's about time you contacted me!"_ Jiraiya exclaimed on the other end before Sasuke could say anything. _"How is he? What happened! Explain!"_ Sasuke complied, explaining what was going on saying that he made sure the doctor would call as soon as there was a change in Naruto's vitals. _"How long do you think he'll be unconscious?"_

Sasuke shook his head even though he knew that the old man could not see it. "I am unsure." He sighed as he pulled into the garage of the condo. "I'll stay with him starting tomorrow though." He assured the other man as he walked into the condo. "Hopefully this is not as severe as it looks."

"_Agreed."_ Jiraiya sighed. _"I should call Iruka and update him. Kakashi keeps calling threatening to cut my balls off if I don't get some kind of news to him soon."_

Sasuke chuckled at this as he hung up the phone. He called everyone else who was freaking out about the situation. Kiba threatened to kill him if anything else happened to Naruto, Neji stated how he was being a moron to of called Sakura about it, Kyuubi threatened to kill him as soon as they returned home. Sasuke took everything in stride as he called up all of Naruto's friends, Sasuke never realized how many of their high school friends Naruto had actually kept in contact with. He realized at that moment how many people basically relied on the blond moron. How many people's lives would change if he never woke up.

Sasuke shook his head, _I won't think like that._ He thought as he walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

Sorry it's a little short, but hope you enjoyed it ^^ Until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Wow I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out! I finally had the inspiration to finish it so I hope you all enjoy!

CH 14

After a restless night of hardly any sleep Sasuke made it over to the hospital bright and early. They were prepping to move Naruto to his new room and Sakura was already there having staid the whole night. Sasuke and Sakura were asked to wait in the waiting room until Naruto had been moved.

"I won't let you have him." Sakura hissed as they sat in the empty waiting area. Sasuke ignored her keeping his eyes closed as he waited. "He is my fiancé if you haven't forgotten. You can't just come in and swoop him off his feet all of sudden!"

"Sakura, shut up." Sasuke ordered not caring about her petty whining. "I won't get into this with you right now. This conversation will not matter if he doesn't wake up, now will it?"

"I can't believe I ever liked you." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke smirked at this, opening a single eye to glance at her, "I can't either."

"Jerk."

"Two timer."

"You're an ass you know that." Sakura growled and glared.

_Yeah and Naruto still likes me better,_ Sasuke thought as he leaned against the wall trying to ignore the girl. He closed his eyes as he waited for the doctor to bring information and the okay to see Naruto again.

"Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno?" a doctor asked, walking down the corridor. Both gave a nod as the doctor stopped in front of them. "Uzumaki, Naruto still has not come to, but we do hold high hopes. The hard hat did protect his head from the worst of the blow, but-" he looked over the charts again while Sasuke and Sakura waited for the other news. "We are hoping that there is no memory loss. If there is memory loss it could be only temporary or permanent. Though we will not know until he wakes up."

"May we see him doctor?" Sakura asked softly, seeming timid and worried.

"If there is memory loss, what kind are we speaking of?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows. "Long term or short term?"

The doctor wet his lips with his tongue and heaved a sigh. "Long term." Sasuke muttered a couple of curse words under his breath as he bit his bottom lip. "We are hoping for just amnesia instead of permanent memory loss." They were finally led to the private room where Naruto was hooked to monitors and a ventilator. "His breathing was becoming too shallow which would not help with his already damaged brain. He's stabilized and out of danger."

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Sakura asked staring down at the unconscious blond.

The doctor went over his charts and wrote things down after checking a couple of the monitors. "Not sure Ms. Haruno." He answered before putting the chart on the end of the bed. "We are doing everything we can for him." With that he left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"I want you to cut all ties with him." Sakura suddenly announced. Sasuke furrowed his brows as he looked up at the pinkette. "You are screwing up everything."

"No, this job did." Sasuke stated logically. On Sasuke's part everything was going great until recently. "As for cutting all ties that will be Naruto's decision not yours and not mine."

Sasuke and Sakura staid at the hospital basically splitting Naruto's room in half. Sakura refused to leave and Sasuke refused to leave Naruto alone with Sakura. Three days passed and still no changes seemed to happen.

"I'm going to the cafeteria," Sakura announced standing from her seat. "waiting for him to wake up is boring." She turned and walked away shutting the door behind herself.

Sasuke glared at the door before looking back at Naruto. He took the blondes hand in his and pressed his forehead to the back of Naruto's hand. "You really need to wake up dobe." He whispered squeezing the blonde's hand. "You need to wake up please." He kissed the palm of Naruto's hand and looked up. Naruto's eyes were still closed but the hand Sasuke was holding twitched. Sasuke could cry; if Uchiha's showed such weak emotions. "I know you're in there somewhere Naruto. You need to wake up so we can go home."

"How dare you talk to him like that." Sasuke flinched at the harsh tone in Sakura's voice. He looked up to find she had two meals in her hand. "Here I was thinking that perhaps we could put aside our fighting. He's here because of you, you know." she hissed throwing one of the paper plates at Sasuke, spilling food all over him. "Just look at him!" she exclaimed jabbing a finger in Naruto's direction. "He's here because of you! You did this!"

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke muttered glaring at her. "Maybe if you had been a better fiancé then I wouldn't of tried to steal him from you!" he yelled back before pointing at Naruto while clenching his jaw. "If you had been a better fiancé he would have wanted to go home sooner! He wouldn't be here because he would have already been home!"

"Mhn..." Sasuke and Sakura looked down to see blurry blue eyes staring up at them. They seemed a little unfocussed as they tried to gage what was going on.

Sasuke pushed the nurse's button, "He's woken up." he said simply.

Nurses and two doctors kicked Sakura and Sasuke out. They waited outside the door until they were let in again. Naruto was sitting up and looking around his surroundings, the breathing tube was now just a small respirator to help keep his breathing regular. His eyes locked on Sasuke and Sakura and he smiled.

"Hi guys." he greeted with a grin his voice a little raspy from lack of use. Tears came to Sakura's green eyes as she collapsed to her knees by the bed. Naruto's grin softened into a smile as he put a hand on top of her head. "Hey, I'm okay. See all better, just gotta get the doctors permission to leave."

Sasuke merely stared at the scene before heaving a sigh. "I'll leave you two alone." he finally stated, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."

"Sasuke." Naruto called to him getting the raven to turn around. "You and I should talk first." from the look in those sky-blue eyes Sasuke knew he was serious. "Sakura." he said softly, her name a whisper passed his lips. She looked up at him and sniffled wiping at her eyes. "I shouldn't take more than five minutes okay?" he kissed her forehead and she nodded stepping outside and closing the door.

Sasuke stared at Naruto when he said nothing. "You _are_ telling her it's over, right?" he asked carefully, making sure his voice was low and not yelling. Naruto looked away from the man before him looking hurt and sorry. "Naruto! What about what she did!"

"Yeah, and I was no better." Naruto stated bitterly before glaring up at him. "You're my best friend Sasuke. My business partner. I would rather it staid like that. Everything we did, that was it. It won't happen again."

Sasuke took a step back as if he had just gotten punched in the gut. "So that was it?" he asked with a growl. "You are just going to throw away both of our feelings and ignore them for the rest of our lives."

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto sighed looking away again. "I said I was going to marry Sakura. For years I've said so and I finally get to."

"_Get to_?" Sasuke growled punching the wall behind him. "Do you even listen to yourself when you speak!" he yelled walking briskly over to the blond. "I love you Naruto and if you can't look at me in the same light then..." his eyes became distant as he looked into those ice cold blue eyes. "Then I can't be around you anymore. Not even as your best friend. I'm sorry." with his head bowed Sasuke walked out glaring at the pinkette who looked smug before frowning and walking back into the room.

Sasuke stalked off glaring at everyone and anyone who dared talk to him as he left the hospital. He slammed the door to the car shut and peeled out of the parking lot like a maniac. He dialed Jiraiya's number who answered on the first ring; _"Hello? Sasuke? Is Naruto okay?"_

"He's fine." Sasuke answered a little harsher then he meant to. "He's heading home with Sakura. I'm leaving now." with that he hung up. He was so not dealing with _anything_ relating to his blond nuisance. As soon as he arrived at the condo he packed his things and left without even looking over his shoulder.

-hides behind wall- alright PLEASE don't kill me! -runs away- I'll update as soon as possible!

Reviews and everything is appreciated as usual. Also no hate mail unless you are willing to face my wraith...


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Welcome to the final chapter of _Truth Behind the Lies_! I truly hope that you enjoy!

CH 15

Sasuke drove home in one straight shot not even bothering to stop for rest. By the time he reached home he was exauhsted and passed out on his bed. Not that he was able to sleep for long. He needed to find a new place to live as soon as possible. Plus he was sure that people were going to be pissed at him.

The next day Sasuke was out for most of the day. Finding an apartment that he could afford ended up being easier than he had thought, of course he was doing everything he could to not be found. When he made it home, his luck had run out.

"You!" Sasuke barely dodged as a fist came at him before he was shoved against the door of his apartment. "I left my little cousin in your capable hands and he _still_ ends up with Sakura! What the fuck!"

Sasuke averted his eyes as he heaved a sigh. "Can we continue this inside? I only have a day to pack my things." he stated slapping Kyuubis' hands from his shirt collar. He led the way into his room and pulled out five duffle bags and began packing. "Yeah, I tried to get him to change his mind. He kicked me out of the hospital room. Well you know with his hurtful words. So I left screw it. If he wants to be miserable for the rest of his life then so be it."

"You..." Kyuubi growled turning Sasuke around and punching him.

"Damn it Kyuubi!" Sasuke exclaimed holding his cheek.

"Guess you don't deserve him just like Sakura." Kyuubi hissed glaring at the raven haired man.

"I love him okay!" Sasuke exclaimed glaring at the other man. "But I'm just a best friend, right! So I should just sit back and be happy for him damn it."

Kyuubi smirked at this and turned towards the door. "If you really think that then you truly don't deserve to be by his side." with that he took his leave.

Sasuke touched his cheek and hissed before he began shoving things into his bags. He so did not have time to be explaining things to the idiots who did not understand. Once everything was packed he began moving his duffle bags to his car, wondering how to move his bed, dresser and desk. As he made his final trip down the stairs he remembered that Naruto's truck was still parked at the apartments and he had the keys. He figured Naruto owed him that much.

He opened his phone and heaved a long heavy sigh before clicking speed dial. "Neji?"

"_If you've called for a favor, as payment I get to punch you."_ Neji stated on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah I screwed up I know." Sasuke growled slamming his car door. "Fine whatever, meet me here in twenty."

"_Here?"_

"My old apartments." Sasuke explained before hanging up. He drove to the new apartments that were across town, far away from his and Sakuras' place, especially far away from Naruto. He made certain of it. The last thing he needed was to want to go visit Naruto all the time. With this distance the gas was not worth it. As he drove back to the other apartments his phone went off. "Uchiha."

"_Explain."_

Sasuke was already getting tired of the calls. "Jiraiya, it doesn't matter."

"_Like hell it doesn't! Do you realize that while you two were working on the project he was __**still**__ working on the wedding plans!"_

"What? But when did he have any time for that?" Sasuke asked a little baffled.

"_Don't know, but the wedding is set for two weeks from __today." _Jiraiya stated.

Sasuke stomped on his breaks and could hear several cars stop with their tires squealing and horns blaring. "WHAT!"

Sasuke hung up and put the pedal to the metal, making it to the apartments in no time. He slammed the door shut and walked up to his apartment where he was met with Neji's fist to his gut. "How's it going Uchiha?"

Sasuke put a hand on Neji's shoulder to keep his balance. "Not so good." he breathed out as he tried to regain his posture. "Found out... wedding... two weeks."

"Yeah, yeah imagine my surprise when I received my invitation." Neji stated, shaking his head. "You tried at least, right?"

Sasuke finally stood up straight and opened the door. "Obviously not hard enough." he stated leading the way, grabbing Naruto's keys from his dresser. "I didn't even know he was still planning things. He gave no hint to it at all."

"But you told him right?" Neji asked, lifting one side of Sasuke's dresser.

"Did more than that." Sasuke answered.

Neji nearly lost his grip on the heavy wooden dresser in his hands at Sasuke's blunt answer. "You mean you two...?"

"Multiple times." Sasuke answered with a smirk when they finally made it down the stairs. "I'll bring Naruto's truck around."

"So not the image I wanted in my mind." Neji muttered rubbing his forehead.

Once the truck was pulled out front and the gate pulled down they loaded the dresser before going back up for the desk. "He even told me he loved me." Sasuke stated as they picked up the desk. "Dumb ass still chose Sakura. Planned things while he and I were at it. I was used, that's just how it is."

Neji heaved a sigh at this, shaking his head. "I think that he's just too kind hearted is all." he stated as they shoved the desk in the bed of the truck. They closed it up and got into the cab, Sasuke in the driver's seat. "He's been pining after the stupid girl for, forever and now he finally gets what he's always wanted." Sasuke sneered at this, glaring at the long haired man beside him. "I'm just saying that if _you_ had Naruto but ended up somehow in love with someone else, would you choose the other person or the one you've been after for so long?"

Sasuke crinkled his nose at that question. "Hard to say, I've only ever noticed Naruto."

"Okay, that is just sad." Neji sighed shaking his head. "You could of said yes to Sakura all those years ago just to fuck with them both you know."

"And faith the wrath of Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a shudder. "The dilemma now is that Sakura is going to make sure that I'm not at the wedding because _she_ knows that I want Naruto."

Neji ran a hand through his hair and groaned. "What fucked up kind of love triangle did you get yourself into?" Sasuke sneered at that as he pulled into his new apartment complex. "Wow nice, and close to where I live."

"Oh yeah, you live close to here, huh." Sasuke muttered as he parked in front of one of the complexes. "I just wanted to be as far away from the others as possible." he stated as they got out taking everything out.

"Wow, and here I thought you were being thoughtful for once..." Neji muttered as they walked up the stairs. "How do you plan on getting Naruto back if you're going to be this far away?"

They set the desk down in the bedroom then made their way back down the stairs. "I doubt it's going to be that easy." Sasuke stated with a sigh as they pulled the dresser out. "I have a feeling they'll end up moving in together even before the wedding. They won't trust each other enough to not live together."

"Perfect, he'll get tired of her and her nagging and come to you." Neji laughed as they reached the top of the stairs. Sasuke found it hard to find that funny and only wished it were even _that_ easy. "Damn Uchiha, y'all really don't know how to look at the glass as half full do you?"

"That's rich coming from you Hyuuga." Sasuke scoffed as they put the dresser down. "Perfect only the bed left."

Neji shook his head, he hated when Sasuke was in a bad mood his temper seemed to get the better of him more often than not. "So, I ask again, how you getting that idiot back?"

"Give me some fucking time, damn it." Sasuke growled, knowing that any of his friends would probably be bombarding him with questions like these. "I have only gotten maybe four hours of sleep since yesterday. I don't want to _see_ Naruto let alone talk to him right now."

"Damn you two are like fucking children." Neji muttered as they made their way back to get the last of Sasuke's things. "Look, the invites are 'plus one'. You can be my plus one, I'll just lie when I tell them who I'm bringing and sneak you in."

"You can't even..." Sasuke paused in his words as he ran Neji's words through his mind. "Wow, well that'll work."

"It's so cliché, Naruto will melt over it." Neji laughed; giving Sasuke a pat on the back. "You better wait until you know the preacher states that one should speak now and all that."

"Yeah, yeah." Sasuke grumbled, his cheeks tenting pink. "Shut up." Once the bed was moved Sasuke put the truck back, leaving the keys in the living room only looking back once before leaving. He had two weeks; he could handle not seeing Naruto for two weeks.

Two days later Sasuke went into work going straight to his office where Jiraiya was waiting. "Glad to see you haven't forgotten about your job." Jiraiya stated following Sasuke into his office. "Naruto is going to be a little late. You two need to finish the report on the project together and turn it in before five. Think you can handle that?"

"Wait... you mean work with him?" Sasuke asked turning around and dropping the documents he held.

"You two are still co-workers for my company and I expect things to get done." Jiraiya stated turning on his heel and leaving.

Sasuke groaned and ran a hand roughly through his hair. He had forgotten about the whole project and everything. He could keep things professional... He was an Uchiha after all. "Hi Sasuke."

The raven jumped and turned around taking a deep breath to calm his fast beating heart. "Hey... hey Naruto."

"Can we try and hurry this up Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a sigh as he sat at the desk. "I have another project to start today."

Sasuke felt dejected as he bowed his head and sat down. "You can go I'll finish it myself Uzumaki."

"Eh, Sasuke?" Naruto stared at the raven haired man. "No, it's fine I don't mind working on it with-"

"It's fine Uzumaki, go on." he waved a hand. "I can have this done in an hour. Don't worry about it."

Naruto stood and glared at Sasuke. "And here I thought if anyone could keep things professional it was you." he stated mockingly. "Guess I was wrong about you for once."

As soon as the door shut Sasuke threw his stapler at it watching it bust into multiple pieces. "What does he know..." he grumbled as he began writing the report finishing it in less than an hour. He went over it to edit and make sure there were no mistakes before he took it to Jiraiya's office. "If you don't need me any more today, I'm leaving."

"You've barely been here for..." Jiraiya looked at his clock and furrowed his brows. "Here's your new assignment, get to it."

"I'm not working with Uzumaki am I?"

"Just get to work." Jiraiya ordered, shoving Sasuke out of his office.

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he went over the new project details. He was not in the mood for work, but at least it was something to distract him from how horrible his life was. After going over the plans a few more times he came up with a contract with few to no loop holes. After going over the document several more times he made his way back to Jiraiya's office.

"You are rather diligent today Uchiha." Jiraiya sighed as he looked over the document. "Here's your next assignment." he stated handing another document to the raven haired man.

Without a word Sasuke went to his office and did the same thing all over again. He took his time this time; skipping lunch as he continued on. Around two a timid knock came at his office door. "Enter."

The door opened slowly and shut quietly as the person walked into the office setting something on his desk. Sasuke looked up to find Naruto staring down at him. "Skipping lunch is not good teme." he stated pushing the hot meal towards Sasuke before sitting in one of the extra chairs. "I think we should talk about what-"

"Just leave it." Sasuke interrupted as he opened up the meal. He almost smiled when he saw that it was a tomato dish. "You've made your choice Naruto. I've told you how I felt and I've been rejected that's just how things go."

"But Sasuke-"

"Naruto, just drop it please." Sasuke sighed looking to Naruto with distant eyes. "What's done is done."

"Would you _please_ listen to me!" Naruto exclaimed slamming his hands on the Uchiha's desk. "You always do this! Just ignoring what I have to say like it's not important!"

"That's not true." Sasuke interjected.

"I said shut up!" Naruto exclaimed catching the Uchiha off guard. He stared at Naruto his lips becoming a thin line as he waited for the blond to continue. "I still love you Sasuke, I really do. But what can I do? I already proposed to Sakura, and had the wedding plans sorted out before we even left."

_That explains a lot,_ Sasuke thought, he figured that there had been no time while they were working for Naruto to do any wedding arrangements.

"The only thing left to do was Sakura's wedding dress and my tux." Naruto stated his eyes sad as he looked to Sasuke. "Wedding invitations had been sent out to family and friends. She already knew who her bridesmaids were going to be and the color and kind of dresses for them. That was simple enough-"

"Naruto, is there a point to this story?" Sasuke sighed feeling his appetite starting to disappear.

"What I'm saying is that even if I wanted to be with _you_ everything is already set to go." Naruto stated pulling out a piece of paper from his breast pocket. "I understand that you don't want to be my best man, but can you at least come and pretend to be happy for me?" he slipped the paper across the desk and stood up.

Sasuke picked up the paper and noticed it was an invitation to the wedding. "Naruto... I-"

"If you come that's great, if not I understand." Naruto stated, giving him a sad smile while his eyes seemed dead before leaving the office.

After the confrontation the days seemed to slip by. Sasuke and Naruto rarely saw each other at work and seemed to go out of their way just to avoid each other. Neji and Kyuubi seemed to be the only one's talking to Sasuke, though still pissed at him for his mistakes. They assured him though that many of their friends were rooting for his success in sabotaging the wedding.

Naruto paced his apartment. It was two days before the wedding and his mind was reeling. He was still having his doubts, but there was no time to cancel everything. The wedding was coming up and everything was settled. Catering, dress and tux rentals. The ball room for the reception, everything. Work ended up paying for the hospital bill so that was something he did not have to worry about.

"Yo, Kit you listening?" Naruto looked up to Kiba who was watching him from the couch. "Man, you've made your cake. You can't have it and eat it too you know." Naruto heaved a sigh and sat on the floor before lying down and staring at the ceiling. "So you lost your best friend thanks to this wedding, sorry not everyone can handle watching you throw your life away for her."

"You aren't making me feel any better about this." Naruto muttered, glaring over to Kiba who grinned. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. 'I'm not supposed to be'. Why don't you go shove it." he hissed before rubbing his face tiredly with his hands.

"Lighten up man." Kiba laughed grinning at the blond. "It's what you've always wanted after all, right?"

"Yeah... that's right." Naruto agreed hesitantly. He was unsure of that now, was this really what he wanted?

The wedding finally arrived. Naruto was as nervous as a sinner in confession. He was in the back changing into his tux with Kiba by his side; his new best man. He paced the room they were in trying to get his head on straight. It should have been a lot easier to just get ready to go out and marry the person he would spend the rest of his life with. The person he was supposed to love.

"Naruto you need to calm down before you make your lip bleed." Kiba sighed watching Naruto calmly. "You can still call it off you know. You can go out there and just tell everyone the wedding is off and tell Sakura it's over. Apologize and get the hell outa here."

"Kiba!" Naruto yelled glaring at his best friend. "You are supposed to be _reassuring _me on my choice, not trying to help me get out of it." he growled before running a hand through his hair. "I love Sakura, this is the right thing to do."

_No it's not and you know it,_ Kiba thought heaving a sigh. "You're right, I'm sorry." he said patting his friend on the shoulder. "It's time to stand by the altar, let's go. Your bride should be ready to walk down the aisle soon." With a nod Naruto followed him out where all of their friends and family sat waiting patiently. Naruto found himself looking over the crowed for that familiar patch of raven hair shaped in that duck-butt form. He could not find it.

Sasuke was nervous. He knew he shouldn't of been, after all he wasn't the one getting married. No he was just the one who was going to ruin his best friend's wedding by objecting to it. Somehow it seemed easier said than done. He paced outside the chapel room with Neji and Kyuubi watching him closely. "Why don't you just go in and swoop him off his feet now?" Kyuubi asked not understanding the whole plot. "I mean come on, just the sight of you and going up to him; he'd follow you in a heartbeat."

"Yeah, you could just go in there, take his hand whisper loving words in his ear and drag him from the chapel." Neji agreed crossing his arms over his chest. "If you don't do it now then you'll have to wait and not lose your nerve for the preacher to give you the cue."

"I already said I was going to object at the appropriate part." Sasuke snapped at the other two men. "I should be in there at his side, I could of objected then as well, but I just... argh!"

"Yes Uchiha, we know you're an idiot for once." Kyuubi sighed patting the raven haired man on the shoulder. "Well I need to get in there and be by my cousins' side. Good luck with whatever you choose to do."

"We need to head in soon before the bride walks down the aisle." Neji stated with a sigh, smirking to himself. Seeing _the_ Uchiha, Sasuke in such a state of panic was a once in a life time sight. "It would be rude to enter at the same time as the bride, plus everyone would notice you before you could interrupt anything and Sakura would have you kicked out."

"Let's go." Sasuke sighed, having ignored most of the Hyuugas' lecture. They opened the door slowly and closed it softly as to not be noticed before sitting towards the back on the groom's side.

Sasuke sneered when Sakura walked down the aisle in her pure white, sparkling wedding dress. He couldn't believe she had the gull to wear a white wedding dress, it should have been stained in red of betrayal. He glared the entire time especially as they exchanged vows. Sasuke ran a usual wedding through his mind and realized that before the vows the preacher was to say something about a reason why these two should not be wed. Just as the preacher was to tell them to present their rings Sasuke stood; "I object!"

Sakura turned to him and glared at the raven haired man. Naruto turned as well staring at the Uchiha. "He did not ask if someone objected or not." Sakura stated turning back to Naruto. "The ring Naruto."

"Naruto, please hear me out!" Sasuke exclaimed moving towards the isle. "Naruto I love you. I love you so much please don't marry her. Don't you see? You won't be happy with her."

"You think you're any better?" Sakura asked throwing her hands up in the air. "What is a relationship between two men? It's a dead end that's what. Can't you see Naruto wants a family and a _normal_ relationship?"

Sasuke ignored the pinkettes rants as he kept eye contact with Naruto. "I can make you happy Naruto. I know I can and will prove it to you every single day."

Slowly Sasuke made his way down the aisle while Naruto stood there gaping like a fish. He turned to Sakura then to Sasuke who was getting closer and closer. "Sasuke, I... I just..."

Sasuke ignored the stuttering words coming from the blond and pulled him in for a kiss; receiving gasps from Sakura's family. "You are the only one for me Naruto." Sasuke whispered keeping him close. "It's your choice, you can follow your heart or you can follow you mind." he stepped away allowing for Naruto to choose.

Sakura glared at Sasuke before turning to Naruto who looked conflicted. "Well! What are you going to do about this, huh!" she yelled at him while murmurs were heard through the church room.

Naruto squared his shoulders and turned to Sakura, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I don't love you anymore." he finally stated sincerely taking her hands in his. "I can't go through with this like I thought." he turned to the rest of the room and bowed low. "I am sorry but there will not be a wedding. Please continue on to the reception, the food and room has been paid for." Sasuke held out his hand which Naruto took; both walking down the aisle and out of the church; Sakura yelling after them.

"What should we do now?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as they got into his car.

"That's part of the adventure right?" Naruto asked with a grin as he leaned in to give Sasuke another kiss. "You better take good care of me from now on Uchiha."

Sasuke smiled at this, "I would have it no other way dobe."

THE END

Well there you all go! A fairy tale ending! To tell the truth I was in such a bad mood this morning I _almost_ made it a SakuNaru ending, but in the end I came to be in a better mood and well there you have it. My true _**hopeless romantic **_ side really came out by the end of this. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews as always are very much appreciated!


	16. Chapter 14: Rewrite of ending part I

Hey everyone! Alright, so this is the new ending. If you were happy with the ending in the previous chapter(s) then you don't need to read this. This will also come out to a happy ending, just a bit different; more chasing after Sasuke unlike the rushed ending of the previous chapter. I am starting the rewriting of the ending at chapter fourteen, which means this will be a two part ending as well. Hope you enjoy!

Oh! and I am dedicating these two new chapters to; Shirilyl and Laina7! Thank you both of you for being so honest with me about your thoughts! I hope you two especially enjoy these new final chapters!

CH 14: New Chapter ending

After a restless night of hardly any sleep Sasuke made it over to the hospital bright and early. They were prepping to move Naruto to his new room and Sakura was already there having stayed the whole night. Sasuke and Sakura were asked to wait in the waiting room until Naruto had been moved.

"I won't let you have him." Sakura hissed as they sat in the empty waiting area. Sasuke ignored her keeping his eyes closed as he waited. "He is my fiancé, if you haven't forgotten. You can't just come in and sweep him off his feet all of sudden!"

"Sakura, shut up." Sasuke ordered not caring about her petty whining. "I won't get into this with you right now. This conversation will not matter if he doesn't wake up, now will it?"

"I can't believe I ever liked you." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke smirked at this, opening a single eye to glance at her, "I can't either."

"Jerk."

"Two timer."

"You're an ass you know that." Sakura growled and glared.

_Yeah and Naruto still likes me better,_ Sasuke thought as he leaned against the wall trying to ignore the girl. He closed his eyes as he waited for the doctor to bring information and the okay to see Naruto again.

"Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno?" a doctor asked, walking down the corridor. Both gave a nod as the doctor stopped in front of them. "Uzumaki, Naruto still has not come to, but we do hold high hopes. The hard hat did protect his head from the worst of the blow, but-" he looked over the charts again while Sasuke and Sakura waited for the other news. "We are hoping that there is no memory loss. If there is memory loss it could be only temporary or permanent. Though we will not know until he wakes up."

"May we see him doctor?" Sakura asked softly, seeming timid and worried.

"If there is memory loss, what kind are we speaking of?" Sasuke asked with furrowed brows. "Long term or short term?"

The doctor wet his lips with his tongue and heaved a sigh. "Long term." Sasuke muttered a couple of curse words under his breath as he bit his bottom lip. "We are hoping for just amnesia instead of permanent memory loss." They were finally led to the private room where Naruto was hooked to monitors and a ventilator. "His breathing was becoming too shallow which would not help with his already damaged brain. He's stabilized and out of danger."

"How long do you think he'll be out?" Sakura asked staring down at the unconscious blond.

The doctor went over his charts and wrote things down after checking a couple of the monitors. "Not sure Ms. Haruno." He answered before putting the chart on the end of the bed. "We are doing everything we can for him." With that he left, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"I want you to cut all ties with him." Sakura suddenly announced. Sasuke furrowed his brows as he looked up at the pinkette. "You are screwing up everything."

"No, this job did." Sasuke stated logically. On Sasuke's part everything was going great until recently. "As for cutting all ties that will be Naruto's decision not yours and not mine."

Sasuke and Sakura stayed at the hospital, basically splitting Naruto's room in half. Sakura refused to leave and Sasuke refused to leave Naruto alone with Sakura. Three days passed and still no changes seemed to happen.

"I'm going to the cafeteria," Sakura announced standing from her seat. "waiting for him to wake up is boring." She turned and walked away shutting the door behind herself.

Sasuke glared at the door before looking back at Naruto. He took the blondes hand in his and pressed his forehead to the back of Naruto's hand. "You really need to wake up dobe." He whispered squeezing the blonde's hand. "You need to wake up please." He kissed the palm of Naruto's hand and looked up. Naruto's eyes were still closed but the hand Sasuke was holding twitched. Sasuke could cry; if Uchiha's showed such weak emotions. "I know you're in there somewhere Naruto. You need to wake up so we can go home."

"How dare you talk to him like that." Sasuke flinched at the harsh tone in Sakura's voice. He looked up to find she had two meals in her hand. "Here I was thinking that perhaps we could put aside our fighting. He's here because of you, you know." she hissed throwing one of the paper plates at Sasuke, spilling food all over him. "Just look at him!" she exclaimed jabbing a finger in Naruto's direction. "He's here because of you! You did this!"

"I didn't do anything." Sasuke muttered glaring at her. "Maybe if you had been a better fiance then I wouldn't of tried to steal him from you!" he yelled back before pointing at Naruto while clenching his jaw. "If you had been a better fiance he would of wanted to go home sooner! He wouldn't be here because he would of already been home!"

"Mhn..." Sasuke and Sakura looked down to see blurry blue eyes staring up at them. They seemed a little unfocussed as they tried to gauge what was going on.

Sasuke pushed the nurse's button, "He's woken up." he said simply.

Nurses and two doctors kicked Sakura and Sasuke out. They waited outside the door until they were let in again. Naruto was sitting up and looking around his surroundings, the breathing tube was now just a small respirator to help keep his breathing regular. His eyes locked on Sasuke and Sakura and he smiled.

"Hi guys." he greeted with a grin, his voice raspy from lack of use. Tears came to Sakura's green eyes as she collapsed to her knees by the bed. Naruto's grin softened into a smile as he put a hand on top of her head. "Hey, I'm okay. See all better, just gotta get the doctors permission to leave."

Sasuke stared at the scene before him. He had known and realized before that he had already lost. He walked up to the blond and put a hand on his head. "Glad you're awake dobe." he stated with a smirk. "Sakura and I were talking, we think it's best if you go home with her. I'll get things squared away for when you get him in the next few days; or whenever you get home."

Naruto furrowed his brows at the other mans words. "What are you talking about Sasuke?"

The raven haired man raised a brow at this, "I'm talking about you going home with your fiance while you're best friends heads home to get things situated." he stated, even though an explanation was obviously not needed. "See you two when you return." without looking back he left.

He found his car in the parking lot and drove back to the condo and packed his things. As soon as his things were in the car and he was on the road he contacted Jiraiya once more. "I'm heading home. Naruto will be following." he stated before hanging up and turning off his phone. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone.

Sasuke made it home by midnight only stopping for gas and bathroom breaks. He looked around the apartment wondering what his next move should be. He couldn't stay where he was. He had slept with his best friend, his roommates fiance; which meant that leaving was his next and best move. After a couple hours sleep he was going to work on just that.

* * * Naruto * * *

Naruto stared at the wall in front of him. Sasuke had left and Sakura was already fretting over him. He felt useless and wasn't even able to go after Sasuke in his condition. Even worse was that he could only guess what Sasuke was going to do when he returned home.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sakura cooed, pushing his bangs from his face. "Everything will return to normal when we get home. We'll live happily ever after once we get married and forget any of this ever happened."

Naruto bit his bottom lip at her words. "I don't think I _want_ to forget any of what's happened." he stated before looking over at Sakura who was looking at him in dismay. "In your haste here you forgot your engagement ring, which tells me you took it off either a lot or you never put it back on." Sakura furrowed her brows and opened her mouth to deny it but, Naruto spoke first. "Why do you want to marry me, Sakura?"

"Why do you think I want to marry you?" she asked in return, keeping her voice soft and sweet.

Naruto furrowed his brows at this, "Probably the same reason I asked in the first place; well besides the small part that it's what I've dreamed of since we were kids." he shook his head before resting it against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. "But mainly because it felt like the thing to do at the time. I had you and thought that, that's all I wanted, but now that's just not enough." he glanced to Sakura who was staring at him blankly. "I need your hear too, but I can already see we don't have each others hearts any more."

"Oh, but you and Sasuke have them!" Sakura exclaimed with angry tears in her eyes. "You can never have anything _normal_! _I_ can give you everything you ever wanted! Like a family!"

Naruto smiled softly and heaved a sigh. "Why are you so desperately trying to hold onto this?" he asked motioning between and and the pinkette.

"Three years you and I have spent together!" Sakura exclaimed. "Eleven years chasing after Sasuke! I at least wanted _you_!"

Naruto shook his head, "You shouldn't just settle for something Sakura." he stated looking away from her. "Go, fool around and find someone that actually makes you happy."

"You're an ass Naruto Uzumaki!" she exclaimed standing up and grabbing her things before slapping the blond hard across the cheek. "I hope you two _never_ end up happy!" with her things in hand she turned on her heel and left.

Tears ran silently down Naruto's cheeks. "I'm sorry Sakura." he muttered to himself before laying down and closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

The next morning the doctor woke Naruto to do a few routine checks. "I see that your friends left." the doctor noted. "Your cell phone was unharmed, would you like me to bring it to you?"

"Yes please." Naruto muttered looking over to the window.

"I'll have a nurse bring it to you shortly." the doctor stated taking a few notes. "You can leave in two days."

Naruto blinked a couple times before turning to the doctor, "There is no way to get out tomorrow?"

The doctor turned around with a raised brow, "Uzumaki, you should count yourself lucky to be leaving in two days." he stated sternly. "Especially since you were in a coma like state for three days. Your cat-scans have been coming out clean and Uchiha stated to send all and any bill's to him. Something about a farewell gift or something." Naruto stared blankly at the doctor before heaving a sigh. "Alright, I'll have a nurse bring you your phone."

Not five minutes later a blonde nurse brought in his phone asking if he needed anything else. After he stated no, she left. Naruto checked his phone, he had over a dozen messages and almost thirty missed calls. Naruto called Jiraiya first.

"_Naruto!"_ the elder man exclaimed when he answered. _"Damnit kid, you had me scared half to death!"_

"Jiraiya," Naruto muttered, his voice cracking slightly. "Have you been able to... to contact Sasuke?"

The other line was silent for a moment. _"Sorry kid, seems he turned his phone off. It goes straight to voice mail."_

"Damn it!" Naruto exclaimed about ready to throw his phone across the room. "Jiraiya I'm gonna need a way home in two days."

"_What about Sakura?"_ the other man asked perplexed.

* * * Sasuke * *

Morning came far too soon. Sasuke heaved a sigh as he looked around his room when his phone went off yet again. He regretted instantly turning the damn thing on. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was Naruto. With a deep frown and a look of regret he hit ignore. Shaking his head Sasuke got up setting his phone aside before pulling out all of his duffel bags so he could begin packing.

Two hours seemed to go by faster then Sasuke ever thought. His room was basically empty except for his bed, dresser, and desk. Now he just needed a new place to move his stuff. He shoved his duffel bags into his car and drove to the other side of the city. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between him and the others. As he walked into the office building of some rather nice looking apartments his phone went off; again. He looked at the caller ID and smirked when he found his friend's name; NEJI; plastered on the screen.

"Uchiha."

"_Sasuke, seems everyone has been searching for you."_ his friend's calm voice stated on the other line. _"Your little blonde has called everyone stating you were leaving. Do you wish to enlighten me?"_

"Only if you are willing to do me a favor."

"_Hm, so you are running away." _ the other man deduced. _"Fine what is it?"_

_Well there ya go ^^ Hope y'all liked the new ending ^^ Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 15: The Final Ending part II

Hey everyone! I am so EXTREMEMLY sorry for how long this took! This was meant to be the final chapter, but alas it looks like there will be one final chapter! I hope you guys haven't given up on me! Between school and moving to a different state I haven't had much time for a life. Without further ado here is chapter fifteen! Ch 15: The final ending part I

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before." Sasuke grumbled to Neji. "No one would ever think of looking for me at my parent's old place."

Neji scoffed at this. "Yeah, and I bet you forgot about Naruto's truck too."

"No, I had planned to use it for this stuff." Sasuke countered, tightening his grip on the wheel.

Neji glanced at his friend with a smirk. He knew this was coming, even Naruto had foreseen his running away. _"Tell him that I'm no marrying Sakura if you have to! Please Neji, get him back here!"_ Naruto's plea rang in his head. He heaved a sigh while rubbing his eyes with his forefinger and thumb.

"I hope the college punks who were renting out the house cleaned everything before leaving." Sasuke grumbled as he turned down the long winding driveway.

"How many were living here, even with those three rooms locked?" Neji asked curiously as they made it to the two story manor. The door was unlocked as they entered.

"Seven or eight." Sasuke finally answered. "The keys should all be on the counter in the kitchen. I'm going to walk the house." he announced pointing Neji in the direction of the kitchen. Sasuke was impressed with the condition of the manor. The carpets had been cleaned, there were no extra holes in the walls, and all the spare bedrooms were cleaned out.

"All the keys are here." Neji announced when Sasuke returned downstairs. "Found the room for you to use?"

Sasuke gave a nod as he sat on one of the barstools at the mini bar. "Naruto understands, right?" he asked, sounding defeated. Neji raised a brow in question at this. "I can't watch him throw his life away with that stupid woman."

"Sasuke, Naruto, gave me a message to give you." Neji finally stated gaining the ravens attention. "_Come back you stupid teme because..._"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Do. Not. Tell him where I am, Neji." the long haired man was taken-a-back by this. "Promise me you won't tell him."

Neji groaned at this and shook his head. "I promise not to tell Naruto." he agreed as a plan began to twist and turn in his devious mind. "Let's get everything in. I heard that Sakura was going to be back sometime today and Jiraiya is buying Naruto a plane ticket home for tomorrow."

Sasuke had Neji help him move things into the living room stating he'd move them alone later. The drive back was silent except for Naruto's ringtone "Animal I've Become" going off continuously from Sasuke's phone. Neji said nothing even though he knew how horrible the raven haired man, his own friend, was being. They stopped for gas before arriving at their destination.

Sasuke looked Neji over before heaving a sigh. "Thanks for the help." he stated before getting in the car and heading home. Neji did the same.

* * * Naruto * * *

Naruto glared at his cell phone as he got Sasuke's voicemail for the thousandth time. He thought that if he called enough and annoyed the raven then he'd answer, even if it was to yell at him. He nearly jumped off the bed when his phone rang.

"Neji!" he exclaimed into the phone. "Well!"

His friend was silent for so long that Naruto had to check and make sure he hadn't lost the connection. _"Well I got ahold of him."_ he finally stated with a sigh. _"Good news is he's alive, bad news is he hung up on me before I could relay your complete message."_

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip and sighed, "It's because I started with _teme_ isn't it?"

Neji laughed at this, _"I think it was the 'come back' and 'stupid' that made him hang up."_

With a growl the blond rest his head against the wall behind him. "Did he tell you his plans?"

"_Only that he was moving, nothing else."_

With another growl he hung up the phone and a tall dark haired man walked in. He looked at Naruto to make sure he was truly done with the phone before he spoke, "I'm Zabuza, I'm to be you physical therapist for the day." he stated with a slow smile revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"Who in their right mind gave you a medical license?" Naruto asked without thinking first.

Zabuza's smiled faded into a frown, "Hey you little brat, didn't you parents teach you not to judge a person on looks." he hissed.

"Well yeah, but you have like these shark teeth going on dude!"

Zabuza leaned down and pinched one of Naruto's cheeks. "Yeah and you have a wild mans hair-do going on. What are you, a monkey?"

Naruto growled and pulled at the taller mans spiked hair. "Yeah well you look like a ruffian not a doctor!" he exclaimed, ignoring the pain in his cheek.

"Zabuza! What are you doing?!"

Naruto looked over Zabuza's shoulder to see someone with long brown hair in a nurse's outfit. "Who's the chick?"

"He's the patient Zabuza, you aren't supposed to injure him more!"

Zabuza released Naruto's cheek and backed off. "But, Haku, he's a little brat!"

"Brat!?" Naruto exclaimed picking up the nearest thing he could; a pen; and threw it at the older man's head. "Better then being an old man!"

Zabuza's eye twitched at this, "Old?"

Haku stepped in laughing nervously. "Now, let's all try and get along. We only have one day of therapy."

Zabuza sighed at this and pulled out a chart. "Yeah, yeah." he looked over the charts and back at the blonde. "I had wanted to start yesterday, but your doctor wanted more tests done. This means we only have a day to make sure you are strong enough to leave."

"Of course I'm strong enough!" Naruto stated with a huff.

Zabuza smirked at this, "Then prove it." he stated standing to the side, allowing Haku through. "Get out of that bed and grab the walker." Haku put it close, but Zabuza moved it a good five feet away.

Naruto glared at the older man and forced himself to turn so his feet dangled a little off the ground. He took a couple of deep breaths, wondering if it had always been so difficult to do something so simple. He didn't get it he'd only been there for maybe a week at most. He glanced up at Zabuza who smirked. The blondes blue eyes narrowed again as he lowered himself from the bed and stumbled to the walker.

"Impressive." Zabuza commented with a nod. "Lets take a walk."

Naruto followed Zabuza as fast as he could. It was frustrating how difficult it was to do something he had been doing since he was small. Zabuza would check behind him to make sure Naruto was still with him when he finally found a bench to the side. "Lets take a break."

Naruto took a deep breath, "I can keep going." He argued.

Zabuza shook his head, "You are sweating just from that small walk, rest." He ordered forcing the blonde to sit between him and Haku. "Your body basically needs to reboot and relearn to walk, swallow food and drink; though you've been doing the last two just fine."

"I wanna walk without the stupid walker." Naruto muttered with a huff. "I've got it now, I'm sure of it!"

Zabuza raised a brow and looked to Haku. "Look kid, there is pushing yourself and there is stupidity."

Naruto glared at him, "Well then call it stupidity if you want." He growled placing his hands on the edge of the seat. "I am walking without it."

Zabuza and Haku stood quickly ready to catch the blonde if he fell. Naruto glared but said nothing as he pushed himself to his feet, having to be caught by Zabuza. Once he had his balance a little more he slowly let go until he was standing on his own.

"We should be doing this in the physical therapy room." Zabuza muttered while he watched the blonde take a step almost falling again.

"I got this." He snapped slapping Zabuza's hand away. Backing off they watched as Naruto slowly and unsteadily, walk the width of the hall. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He grinned at Zabuza "See?" he laughed keeping his back against the wall. "I got this!"

Zabuza smirked at this, "Sure, you got over there, but can you come back?"

Naruto glared at the older man and took a deep breath before softly pushing himself away from the wall and taking a step. Slowly he made it back to the other side having to grab onto Haku before he lost his balance. "Damn it." He growled sitting back down on the bench. "This is all bull shit!" he exclaimed rubbing his legs.

Zabuza watched the blond with a little sympathy in his eyes before placing the walker in front of him. "Lets go to the physical therapy room." He stated, forcing Naruto to use the walker whether he liked it or not. "We'll work on strengthening your legs there where the environment is more controlled."

By the time the day ended Naruto was more than pleased with his progress; even Zabuza had been surprised. He was also more worn out then he had felt in years. "Well you should do just fine when you leave tomorrow." Zabuza stated with a smirk, Haku standing beside him. "Try not to overdo it for the first couple of days though." he scoffed at his own words and shook his head. "Oh, and by the way Haku is a boy." He whispered in the blondes' ear who stared at the long haired boy beside him.

"I cannot believe it!" he exclaimed.

Zabuza smirked at this and stood behind Haku, "I could… prove it to you." He stated causing Haku to blush.

"Zabuza stop it!" he exclaimed. "Do well Naruto." He stated before pushing Zabuza out of the room, who was cracking up at Haku's reaction.

Naruto shook his head as he lay down and stared at the ceiling. He was going home, finally. He closed his eyes and thought of how he was going to find Sasuke and tell him everything. He was going to make sure that he listened. That was, at least when he figured out where he was.

The next morning he had a rather rude awakening. "Hey kid, up and at 'em!" he opened his bleary eyes to find Jiraiya there with a paper in his hands. "You're plane leaves in four hours and we still need to pack your stuff."

"Ugh, stop being so loud." Naruto muttered as he sat up. "What time is it…?"

"No time for that, come on get up and get dressed." Jiraiya demanded throwing his clothes at him. He did as he was asked then followed the older man out of the hospital.

Naruto glared out the window all the way to the condo. He barely looked around as he grabbed his bags and began to shove his clothes in them. Jiraiya stayed out of the way of the unhappy blonde. "Do you need help Naruto? We need to get to the air-" His words were cut off by a bag flying at him.

"I'm done." Naruto stated walking passed the older man. Jiraiya smirked at this as they made it to the car then the airport.

"Need money for anything?" Jiraiya asked as they made it to the front doors.

After triple checking he had the tickets he shook his head, "I got it." He answered taking his other bag from his boss. "See you back at the main office." With an awkward wave Naruto went to check in then went through the security check point. He was happy for once to only have his cell, wallet, and tickets on him. He made it to his terminal a good ten minutes before boarding call. He pulled out his cell and pressed speed dial number three.

"_Kit! What's up?"_

Naruto took a deep breath and smirked, "Hey dog breath, I'm surprised you're up so early." He joked covering a yawn. "I'm on my way home, about to board the plane. My flight arrives around 12:05 this afternoon. Can you pick me up?"

There was a pause on the other end, _"Yeah I can do that."_

"Thanks Kib's!" Naruto sighed before hanging up. He needed coffee so with his last five minutes he went to the nearest coffee shop and got a Vinte Caramel Macchiato, making it to the plane in time for his sections seating.

During his layover Naruto tried Sasuke again, this time someone answered, _"Sasuke Uchiha's phone."_ The person laughed, Sasuke's voice clear in the background yelling at the person who answered.

"Suigetsu?" Naruto asked a little surprised.

"_The one and only."_ Suigetsu stated a smirk clear in his voice. _"Well isn't it the little trouble maker himself, Uzumaki, Naruto. How ya been?"_

Naruto's eye twitched before heaving a sigh. "It's been better." He admitted. "Can you put Sasuke on?"

There was silence, then screaming and cursing from Sasuke, _"Damn it Suigetsu! Let go!"_

Naruto had to pull the phone away from his ear for a few seconds. _"Alright Naruto, go ahead!"_ he heard Suigetsu call in the background.

"Teme you better listen up!" Naruto stated sounding more determined then he felt at the moment. "No matter where you run I'll find you and believe me, I will. When I do you're getting a piece of my mind!" he hung up after that as his section was called. He shut off his phone and got on the plane, looking out the window.

The plane ride seemed shorter than just getting ready to take off or even just to get off. Naruto loved flying he just hated all the things that came with it. Boarding, getting off, and waiting for the next flight. It really was quite the pain. He called Kiba to let him know his flight was on time and to make sure his friend hadn't forgotten. Kiba assured him he'd be there and that they would go out for Ramen for lunch.

Naruto was quite fidgety on the second plane. He got some strange looks, not that he paid them any attention. He stared out the window clenching and unclenching his jaw while his fingers tapped his leg. He was nervous and angry all at once, Naruto had no idea what he was going to do or say when he found Sasuke.

Once off the plane Naruto made his way through the airport to baggage claim where Kiba waited for him. Kiba smiled but frowned as Naruto got closer. "Fuck you look like shit." He stated once the blonde was in front of him.

Naruto frowned right back, "Gee, thanks." He stated sarcastically. "I just got out of the stupid hospital, what were you expecting?"

Kiba chuckled at this as they waited for Naruto's bags. "Well then it's decided you're staying at my place and resting before going after Uchiha." He demanded as they made it to the car.

Naruto pouted at this, "I'm tired of rest." He muttered as they drove away from the airport. "I want to find Sasuke and give him a piece of my mind!"

Kiba smirked at this as he shook his head as they got on the high way to make it to his apartment. The ride was mostly done in silence which surprised the dog lover until he realized that Naruto had fallen asleep. With a smile he heaved a small sigh as he took an exit that would lead them to the apartments.

"Hey Kit, time to wake up." Kiba stated as he put his car in park. He reached over and shook the blond until he woke up with a start. "Come on you can sleep in a real bed inside. Lets go." He said softly.

Alright there is chapter fifteen! I don't know when the final chapter will be up, but I'll do my best to get it up asap! Reviews, faves and such as always are appreciated ^^ until next time!


End file.
